The Warriors
by Sammael29
Summary: When the Mistress of all Evil declares war on mankind, it will take the greatest of all heroes to stop her. Based off the first Avengers film, only with Disney characters. Please review if you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors

A parody of The Avengers

Cast of characters

Iron Man- Princess Jasmine/Tiger Woman

Captain America- Fa Mulan/Dragon Woman

Bruce Banner/The Hulk- Alice Kingsleigh/Bandersnatch

Thor- Ariel

Loki- Maleficent

Black Widow- Jack Sparrow

Hawkeye- Kida

Erik Selvig- Mole

Nick Fury- King Fergus

Maria Hill- Captain Amelia

Phil Coulson- Baloo

The Chitauri- the Titans

The Other- Hades

Thanos- Chernabog

Chapter 1: Devil's Eye

Somewhere far away inside a deep, dark cave, a shadowy figure steps before a massive throne with an equally massive occupant seated before him, arms folded. The shadowy figure bows, then steps forwards into the light. He has yellow eyes, skin as grey as smoke, blue fire for hair, and sharp pointed teeth. And he wears flowing black and grey robes with a skull-shaped brooch holding them together. He is Hades, the Lord of the Dead.

Hades waves his hand, and a cloud of smoke billows from his sleeves. This smoke forms the shape of a huge red diamond, steaming with dark vapours.

"Hey, big guy," Hades says to the enthroned figure. "The Devil's Eye just activated. It's in the world of men, under guard by its top forces." He scoffs, zooming in on the smoke image to reveal the metal P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S facility floor on which the Devil's Eye lies. "Those schmucks want to use that little jewel's power, but our lady friend knows how to use its power far better than they ever can."

Hades turns to face a second figure, a tall woman with green skin, yellow eyes, wearing flowing black robes and a cowl that covers her twisted horns. She is Maleficent, one of the Dragon Witches.

Hades passes an 18th-century pirate broadsword into Maleficent's hands. Its broad, ridged blade is mostly gold, but silver towards the hilt, and the hand-guard is studded with black gemstones. It is the Sword of Triton, said to have once been wielded by Blackbeard the pirate.

"She's all set to lead us into battle," Hades continues, pointing behind him to the vast horde of Titans gathered, huge elemental Giants whose forms are indistinct in the darkness, but with very visible glowing eyes. "And as soon as she's in the world of men, our soldiers, the Titans, can go after her, and do what they do best."

Maleficent pulls out a gold staff with a green gemstone and strikes it on the ground, surrounding herself in green fire; when the fire goes out, she has already disappeared, teleporting herself away from this monstrous cave.

"She will conquer the kingdom of men, _you'll_ conquer all the other kingdoms." Hades continues speaking to the big fellow in his throne. "And- you'll love this- the best part is, the humans can't do anything about it. They'll just sit back and we'll burn them."

The huge figure speaks for the first time. "GOOD," he says, in a demonically deep voice, then starts laughing unpleasantly. Hades joins in, then prompts the rest of the Titans to join in by waving like a conductor. Soon the whole cavern is echoing with evil laughter. After a few minutes, the scene then changes.

Nightfall at P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S'(Powerful Reconnaissance Institute for the Negotiation with/Counteraction against Evil Sadistic Sorts) Project: Voodoo facility, somewhere in the rainforests of Africa. The factory is in evacuation, and huge numbers of workers are busy packing up their supplies or running in alarm. King Louie is packing up his fire-starting equipment, Timon and Pumbaa are eating as many bugs as they can, and some idiot, naming no names, has enchanted several mops to start tidying up the floor. Outside the building, evacuation trucks are being moved out. Some of the agents, who are in fact animals, just run off into the rainforest.

Descending to the facility's outskirts is a huge military helicopter. Waiting for it on the landing pad is a large grey sloth bear with a brown nose, wearing a smart black suit and sunglasses. This is Agent Baloo. He waves the helicopter down, just as two people slowly emerge from it. One of them is a slender, agile woman with feline ears and nose, as well as short ginger hair and blue eyes with sea-green pupils. She wears a blue coat with white collar and gold cufflinks, and long black high-heeled boots. She is Agent Amelia Smollet.

The second figure is a huge, burly man with curly red hair, a large moustache and beard, and sharp blue eyes. He wears a tartan robe of grey, green and red, with a large brown belt, a brown sporran, and a small metal helmet on top of his head. To top it all off, he has a sturdy wooden peg leg and wears a massive cape made of black bear fur. He is King Fergus, the Director of P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S and the king of Dunbroch. Amelia and Fergus quickly walk over to Baloo.

"How serious is it?" Fergus asks in his stern Scottish voice, as he and his friends enter the facility. He lays a hand on Baloo's shoulder-a great improvement from the days when he used to kill bears.

"That's the problem, your Majesty," Baloo replies. "None of us know how serious."

They reach the facility floor and walk ahead, into the chemical substances section. The researchers, Imagineers, and other staff are busy packing the essential supplies before they move out.

"Ole Prof. Mole picked up energy bein' released from the Devil's Eye jus' four hours ago," Baloo informs them.

"What was Mole doin' wi' the Devil's Eye?" Fergus remarks incredulously. "We didnae gi' him permission tae test its capabilities!"

"And he wasn't testin' it," Baloo confirms. "He wasn't even with it at the time. It just did it itself."

They go down a spiral staircase. Fergus goes last, due to his peg leg.

"Are you telling us that the diamond turned itself on?" Amelia says sceptically in her English accent. "It's not made of mechanical parts, Baloo."

"Well, it's no' a normal diamond, either," Fergus replies. "How high are the energy levels now, Baloo?"

"They're high, and gettin' higher," Baloo confirms. "We decided to move out as soon as Mole told us he couldn't shut it down."

"How long will it be fer everyone tae get out o' here?" Fergus asks seriously.

"By the next thirty minutes, this place should be empty," Baloo replies.

"Ye need tae get 'em out quicker than that," Fergus firmly says.

"Your highness, it may be useless telling everyone to move out," Amelia points out as they descend the staircase.

"What dae ye want me tae do, Amelia, tell them tae take a wee nap?" Fergus asks sarcastically.

Amelia continues, shocked at Fergus' apparent unconcern for what could be a dangerous situation. "Sir, if we can't control the energy of that diamond, we might not be able to get far away enough to escape the energy."

Fergus ignores her and instructs a nearby agent, a red elephant called Agent Tantor, "Make sure all the tools fer the Second Plan are moved out."

Tantor nods nervously, then starts pushing a metal trolley away with his tusks.

"Is the Second Plan really important right now, sir?" Amelia hisses at Fergus.

Fergus turns to lay a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Look, Amelia," he says quietly and firmly. "Until we find out how dangerous this whole thing is, we need tae behave as normal. Please move out every item related tae the Second Plan."

"Right away, your Highness," Amelia replies, forcing her tone to stay calm as she turns and walks off to help the people moving the weapons.

Fergus then points to two impressive guards, a gap-toothed Arabian called Razoul and a stern Native American called Kocoum. "You two, follow me," he says, and then walks off to the Chemical Containing Chamber.

Inside the chamber, the Devil's Eye is held in a special metal coil machine to try and restrain its dangerous energy. Behind it, inside a small protective booth, sits Professor Gaetan Moliére, better known as Mole.

"Alright, Professor Mole, tell me what's wrong," Fergus says to the emerging Professor Mole. Mole is a short, fat French man with a shaved face and a small black moustache. Mole is, at present, wearing olive brown fingerless gloves and black galoshes. He wears, in addition, a large grey overcoat with a red fur trim, and a peculiar mining helmet with a headlamp attached and two eye pieces like binoculars, which elongate for better long-distance vision.

"'Ello, Monsieur Fairgoose," Mole says, deliberately mispronouncing Fergus' name for a laugh.

Fergus brushes this off and asks him, "What do we know this jewel is doin'?"

"To put it clearly, Directeur," Mole replies, "I sink zat ze Devil's Eye, she is misbe'aving."

In time with his words, a blast of red energy shoots from the Devil's Eye, hitting one of the men scanning it, so that he falls over.

"Are ye havin' a laugh, Mole?" Fergus growls.

" _Non, non_ , Directeur," Mole replies. "I am not 'aving a laugh. Ze Devil's Eye is both active and misbe'aving."

"Can ye no' just turn it off?" Fergus asks.

"No, Directeur, zis jewel produces its own energy. If we try to deactivate it, it will only turn on again. And if ze energy levels get any 'igher…"

"I'm well aware of what it does, Mole," Fergus says. "We set up this facility tae harness energy from beneath the ground."

Mole shakes his head. "Yet in spite of zat, we 'ave no means of 'arnessing ze Devil's Eye zat we know of, and we don't ezen know what 'er powers are. Now, at ze moment, she is releasing energy."

"What kind o' energy?"

"Magic," Mole replies. "Not dangerous energy, just small levels of magic."

Fergus grits his teeth. "Magic _is_ dangerous, Mole. It turned me wife an' sons intae black bears. One other thing, where's Agent Kidagakash?"

Mole scoffs. "Ze Atlantean princess? She is in 'er pool of water, where else would she be?"

Inside a small observation platform very high up the chamber's wall, half-filled with water, Agent Kida sits with her pet lavadog, Obby. She is a slender woman with blue eyes, skin the colour of cocoa and shoulder-length white hair, and she wears a sarong outfit which is periwinkle blue with pink stripes. Her pet is a large purple animal like a cross between a whale and a salamander, with a long, flat muzzle and six legs, curled up in her lap as she sits in the water.

Fergus climbs slowly up to the tank and knocks on the glass to get Kida out. As she gets out and puts on a more formal robe, Kida picks up her weapon of choice, an Atlantean glaive with a curved head. Obby hops out after her.

"Ye know, the whole reason ye've got this job is so ye can keep a close eye on whatever's goin' on," Fergus reprimands her gently as they walk down to the floor level.

"I prefer to watch things from a safe distance, Fergus," Kida replies, on no formal terms since they are both of royal blood.

"Well, have ye seen anythin' that might trigger the jewel's magic?" Fergus asks her.

"King Fergus!" one of the Imagineers, a yellow bear in a red shirt, calls to the king. "The Devil's Eye is starting up again."

"No-one's touched the Devil's eye at any point," Kida replies. "And Mole would know better than to do so. After all, he loves dirty things, and that jewel is impeccably clean. If anyone has been testing the Devil's Eye out, it wasn't from this side."

" _This_ side?" Fergus frowns.

"Yes," Kida agrees. "Just like the Heart of Atlantis is a doorway from under the sea to the surface world, the Devil's Eye is a doorway to beneath the ground. And you can open doors two ways."

As she says this, the Devil's Eye starts vibrating violently and steaming red. Mole's eye lenses narrow in shock, before he then staggers backwards, away from the magic gemstone. A violent gust of wind shoots through the massive bed of red mist now created, followed by a violent shaking sensation and blasts of lightning which dims the ceiling bulbs, until a blast of green fire shoots out of the gemstone and hits the floor. As the fire rears high into the air, an evil laughter can be heard in the heart of the fire. And then, the fire rushes into the air, as does the red mist, and something can be heard breathing heavily in the darkness.

It is Maleficent, wearing a more simplistic black cocktail dress. She wears no helmet, exposing her pointed ears, flowing black hair and twisted horns. Her red-lipped mouth gapes in a panting smile, and she curls her clawed fingers around the hilt of Triton's sword.

The guards slowly and cautiously approach Maleficent. They notice that her skin is faintly scaled, and she smells of both dragons and fishes. Beneath the waist, she has a small black tail with purple spiked fins.

Maleficent slowly straightens up, holding out the Sword of Triton.

"I beg yer pardon, madam," Fergus says to her. "But I must ask ye to drop yer sword."

Maleficent turns her head towards him, and then shoots green lightning at him and Kida. Kida quickly tackles him to the ground, and then it all gets chaotic.

The rest of the guards start firing at Maleficent, but she simply sweeps her arms out and deflects the bullets with a gust of telekinesis. Maleficent jumps from the platform and a pair of bat-like wings open from her shoulders as she glides forwards, throwing Razoul backwards against a wall and then felling Kocoum with a quick stroke of the sword. She next simply throws the sword like a boomerang, and it flies around the chamber, cutting down all the rest of the guards before then returning to her hand. Kida is the first to get up, preparing to throw her glaive at Maleficent, but the Dragon Witch simply uses her tail to grab the glaive and restrain it.

"My, what a bold spirit you show," Maleficent croons into Kida's ears as she reaches forwards and touches the princess' shoulder with her sword's hilt. Instantly, Kida's eyes turn from blue to venomous green. Now under Maleficent's power, she lowers her glaive to the floor. Maleficent then sweeps her sword in a neat arc, seizing control of several agent's minds.

Fergus quickly uses a pair of tongs to remove the Devil's Eye and put it back inside its container. He quietly attempts to leave, but when you are a massive, heavy, one-legged man, quiet is something very hard to be.

"Put the Devil's Eye back, King Fergus," Maleficent calls softly to him. "I will still have need of it for my work."

"This needn't get any more violent," Fergus says, holding up the suitcase in his arms.

"Yes it does," Maleficent replies coldly. "I've come too far to do this in any way which isn't violent. I'm Maleficent, of the kingdom of Atlantica, and I have come here on a brilliant quest."

" _Sacré Bleu_ ," Mole whispers, removing his helmet to reveal his eyes. "Maleficent…I 'ave 'eard of you… ze Mistress of all Evil… ze sister of Ariel."

Maleficent bares her teeth at the mention of Ariel.

Fergus continues as if Mole hadn't spoken. "Look, Maleficent, we dinnae want tae fight yer people."

Maleficent's expression is pure ice. "Neither does a worm want to fight against an angler's hook!"

"What are ye gonna do, use us tae catch fish?" Fergus is sarcastic, but inwardly he's really afraid what Maleficent's next action will be.

Maleficent then says, "I have come to set your people free."

"Free from what?" he doesn't believe a word of it.

"Freedom itself," Maleficent continues, walking over to Professor Mole. "Freedom is one of life's greatest falsehoods. As soon as you accept that…" she now touches Mole over the heart with her staff, which she has drawn from behind her back; his own eyes turn venomous green now. "You can find peace within yourself."

Fergus bares his teeth. "Aye, you say ye're a peaceful person, but teleportin' intae a highly-guarded secure facility an' killin'/brainwashin' my best agents looks more like a declaration o' war."

At this point, Kida interrupts in a toneless, robotic voice. "My lady, King Fergus is trying to distract you. Have you noticed the state of the portal?"

Professor Mole uses his binoculars to examine the swirling gauze of energy on the ceiling which is slowly starting to crackle with lightning. "Ze princess is right," he says in a similar voice to Kida. "Ze portal, she is getting unstable. Any moment now, she will collapse in on 'erself, and ze 'ole facility will collapse as well. King Fergus plans to bury us under a massive pile of rocks."

Fergus puts down the suitcase in a sarcastic expression of guilt and admits, "Aye, just like my lass Merida did tae Mor'du the Demon Bear."

Maleficent laughs scornfully. "Come, my pets. I fear we have outstayed our welcome."

And then everything goes sour. Kida pulls out her glaive and clips Fergus in the leg- his flesh leg- so that he falls to the ground with a cry of pain. Maleficent then rears up, her neck elongating, a whip-like finned tail growing from behind, her toenails growing into curved claws, and her whole skin rippling into black scales. She grows taller rapidly, and her face lengthens into a reptile muzzle with a forked tongue and curved teeth like a dinosaur. Now in her dragon form, Maleficent waits for Kida and the corrupted agents to climb onto her back(Kida is still holding Obby, since her pet won't leave her, even whilst she's turned evil), before then charging straight at the metal facility doors and smashing them open with her head. She picks up the Devil's Eye suitcase in her jaws before running off and leaving King Fergus behind.

At the entrance to the exiting tunnel, Kida and the corrupted PRINCESS agents start picking weapons. Maleficent is in her human form again. Agent Amelia watches them confusedly.

"We need vehicles, Captain," Kida says to Amelia as they climb into some PRINCESS jeeps with the emblem of Disney Castle upon them.

"Alright," Amelia says. "Who's that woman, though?" she indicates Maleficent, seated in the back of one of the trucks.

"She hasn't told us her name," is Kida's only reply before climbing into her own jeep.

As they start to leave, Fergus' voice comes through on Amelia's communicator. "Amelia, can ye hear me?"

Kida and Maleficent turn their heads towards Amelia, with dangerous expressions.

Back in the laboratory, Fergus is busy bandaging his injured leg with a first-aid kit. He continues, "Amelia, Kida's been brainwashed."

Immediately, Amelia reaches for her pistol, but Kida has already drawn a crossbow and starts firing at Amelia. Using her feline agility, Amelia jumps backwards and dodges, before firing back at Kida, but she is already out of range.

Fergus has got back to his feet, and has applied his wooden running foot so he can get out of the facility. "Stop Kida! She's takin' the Devil's Eye!"

Back in the containment chamber, the portal energy is getting dangerous violent.

Climbing into her own jeep, Amelia speeds off after Kida's truck across the tunnel. Numerous other PRINCESS jeeps join in the chase, firing bullets and arrows at Maleficent. Enraged, the Mistress of all evil turns around and shoots green fire from her mouth, instantly liquefying many of the trucks.

Fergus finally charges out of the hallway, keeping himself covered to avoid falling pipes. One pipe falls on top of him, but he just snaps it in half and throws it away. Now a violent earthquake is shaking up the whole facility.

Meanwhile, Agent Baloo and some younger agents are running with silver briefcases of information. One agent, Agent Pinocchio, drops his own briefcase, and is about to pick it up.

"Leave it, little britches!" Baloo shouts, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Just take the bare necessities an' run!"

Back in the tunnel, Amelia's truck pulls up alongside Kida's truck. Kida, who has someone else driving the truck, turns to face Amelia and starts jabbing with her glaive. Amelia draws her sword and starts exchanging blows with Kida, both trying to push each other off the road.

Baloo, jumping onto a transport elephant, quickly shouts into his communicator, "You're free, King Fergie! Go!"

Fergus runs up onto the helicopter pad and throws himself at it headfirst. Just as he's about to fall short, he grabs the side of the helicopter and pulls himself into it. Then the surface pad collapses beneath him, but the helicopter, in spite of Fergus' added weight, flies away undamaged.

Back in the tunnels, Kida pulls out an Atlantean crystal and drives it into the engine port, making her truck increase in speed, and getting away from Amelia.

Minutes later, the energy from the Devil's Eye explodes inside the containment chamber, blowing outwards in streaks of purple lightning and red fire. Fergus watches from his helicopter as the whole facility collapses into the ground, and somewhere in Russia, a giant firebird feels the shockwaves and screeches furiously, mistaking them for a rival firebird.

The blast waves make the entrance tunnel start to collapse. Boulders fall down towards Amelia's jeep, but she jumps out of it at the last minute, flying forwards and grabbing Obby from Kida's truck before it escapes into the rainforest.

With a cry of anger, King Fergus pulls out his longbow and starts firing arrows at Maleficent's head repeatedly. Maleficent turns to look at him, then jumps from the truck with a roar, turning into a dragon again. As she flies upwards, a blast of fire shoots from her mouth into the glass windscreen, cracking it open and instantly killing the pilot inside. She then turns and flies off after Kida's truck, laughing scornfully.

As the helicopter falls towards the ground, Fergus jumps out of it and rolls on his shield to absorb the blow before getting up again just as the helicopter explodes from far behind him, and he is highlighted by the yellow fire. He then tries to run after Maleficent, shouting, "I'll get ye, ye filthy twisted dragon! This isnae over!" but she has already escaped.

Baloo's voice comes through the communicator. "Can you hear me, King Fergus?"

Fergus, after lowering his head towards the dead helicopter and murmuring a few words in Gaelic, then says to Baloo, "an evil dragon-woman's taken the Devil's Eye. I can hear ye, Baloo. She's just killed my pilot. Amelia?"

Amelia gets to her feet and brushes herself off before turning to face the huge pile-up of boulders. "We're in deep Orcus Galacticus snot, your Highness," she replies, her worn nerves and anger making her speak in uncouth pirate slang. "A good number of people are still under those boulders. I don't know how many survived."

Fergus quickly says to her, exhausted and angry with himself at letting the Devil's Eye fall into enemy hands, "Get your pirate friends down there, Amelia. Anyone who cannae dig fer survivors must go lookin' for that briefcase. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Amelia agrees, before walking off to call in the crew of the R.L.S. Legacy.

Fergus next contacts Agent Baloo. "Agent Baloo, get back tae base. We're at war now. This is serious."

Agent Baloo, looking back sadly at the ruin of the PRINCESS facility, then asks the big question. "What are we gonna do now, sir?"

Fergus unrolls a small photo of his family: his wife Queen Elinor, his three small sons, Hamish, Hubert and Harris, and of course his daughter Merida. With a warm, teary smile, he presses the photo to his heart before then looking up into the sky with fierce determination.

"Maleficent wants tae fight. We're gonnae fight back," he replies.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next chapter: the Warriors(minus Ariel, at the moment).**

 **Please review if you like it. Flames will be used as mouthwash for Mushu. PS: Don't ask me to have Hercules play Thor instead of Ariel. Another fanfiction writer with a similar story already has that, and I'm not going to make this a complete rip-off of their story. Just sit back and enjoy the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Warriors Chapter 2

Introducing the Heroes

Inside an old bath-house in Singapore, China, the Chinese sorcerer Sun Lok and his two thugs, Garheng and Salaman, are busy interrogating Captain Jack Sparrow, the renowned pirate and secret agent. Sun Lok is an athletic man in his 20's, with cold turquoise eyes, pointed ears(done by surgery to make him look impressive), a head which has no hair except a long black ponytail, and metal fingernails like Fu Manchu. Jack is a man in his 40's, with slightly tanned skin, dreadlocks, a red bandana, black kohl around his eyes, a black moustache and beard, and is currently dressed in a simple white shirt, brown trousers and boots. He is tied to a wooden chair and is being slapped in the face repeatedly by his torturers(which doesn't sound so bad, until you remember that metal fingernail make slapping even more painful).

" _I wasn't planning on doing this tonight_ ," Sun Lok says in Cantonese, very calmly.

" _Trust me, mate, I know what you were planning on doing tonight,_ " Jack replies in the same tongue. " _It's the same thing I do in Singapore most nights, only I'm perfectly happy either way._ "

Sun Lok smiles coldly. He then examines Jack's possessions. " _A pistol with extra powder, but no additional shot…a compass which doesn't point north…and two sea turtles? You are one of the worst pirates I've ever heard of._ "

" _But you've heard of me anyway_ ," Jack jibes, earning himself another slap in the face from Sun Lok.

He now gets his men to tip Jack's chair backwards, towards a pit in the bath house floor. Within the pit, a huge brown Chinese dragon roars hungrily, straining upwards to get at the pirate.

" _By all means make jokes, Sparrow,_ " Sun Lok taunts. " _But the angrier you make me, the more likely I am to give my dragon an early dinner. Now, who are you working for? Sao Feng? Is he planning on standing between us and our cargo?_ "

" _I thought Tai Huang was leading the cargo smugglers?_ " Jack asks innocently.

Sun Lok laughs coldly. " _Tai Huang? He is a front. He can't even smuggle a crateful of Smarties past the Easter Bunny. I thought you were a talented spy, Sparrow. The infamous Black Pearl. Now I find out you're only a handsome, stupid pirate._ "

" _Yes to the first, but no to the second_ ," Jack replies.

Sun Lok continues, " _You can tell Sao Feng we will no longer need him to move the tanks. On second thoughts…_ " he produces a nasty spiked device from his yellow robe sleeves, then speaks in English. "Don't tell him, just write the message on paper."

Jack grimaces, exposing his gold teeth, then Garheng's phone starts ringing. And the ringtone is "Bare Neccessities". Salaman and Sun Lok glare at him for ruining a perfect torture moment, then Garheng opens the phone and says "Hello?"

A minute later, he passes the phone to Sun Lok. "They want to speak to you, boss."

Sun Lok angrily hisses down the phone, "Who's talking? You listen to me…"

"You're at the Jade Dragon Bath-House, 3rd floor. At least eight miles outside we've got a whole herd of elephants waitin' for ya. Now put ole Jack Sparrow on the phone, or we're gonna come in there and bust the whole place before you can get away." It's Baloo's voice speaking down the phone.

Sun Lok's eyes widen in panic, and he throws the phone to Jack, who catches it between his head and shoulder. "Hello, Baloo," he grins to the speaker.

"Jackie. We're needin' ya back here."

Jack sighs irritably. "I'm doing work, Baloo. You can't interrupt me now."

"This is more important than your work, Jack."

"Look, I'm trying to conduct an interrogation here, and this metal-fingers gent is sharing all the information

"I never 'share all the information'," Sun Lok remarks incredulously.

Jack sticks his tongue out, then continues to Baloo, "Anyway, I need to wait for the opportune moment, so don't call me out now."

Baloo sighs heavily. "Jack, someone's brainwashed Kida."

Jack's eyes widen. "Oh, b***er," he hisses under his breath. "Could you wait a few minutes, please?"

He allows Garheng to remove the phone, then swashbuckling music starts playing as Jack abruptly kicks the unfortunate smuggler in the groin, following it up with a headbutt. He then gets up, still tied to the chair, and runs at Salaman head-first, flipping himself over in mid-air and smashing the chair over his head. Before Salaman can get up, Jack, now free to use his hands, tips over a barrel of whale oil and spills it beneath his feet. Garheng runs at Jack, only to slip in the oil and slide helplessly towards him, receiving a second kick which this time is a knock-out.

Baring his teeth, Sun Lok magically gathers a handful of pins and throws them at Jack like bullets. Jack dives behind the barrel, dodging the pins, then jumps back onto his feet and throws himself head-first at the Chinese magic-user, tackling him to the ground.

"Sorry, mate," Jack says, as he ties a chain to Sun Lok's ankle. Sun Lok tries to claw at him with his metal fingernails, but Jack fills one of his hands with paprika and starts rubbing it into Lok's face.

"A little seasoning, eh?" he adds, before tying the chain to the pit railing and throwing Sun Lok over it with a scream. Sun Lok abruptly comes to a halt, now hanging a few feet above his own hungry dragon. The dragon growls and starts climbing up to sniff the villain.

"I hope you remember this day as the day that you almost tortured Captain Jack Sparrow!" he calls aloud, before turning and walking off to leave Sun Lok to his fate. As Jack walks off, he then says, "Alright, Gibbs, stop the music."

Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's first mate, stops playing the swashbuckler music on his little fiddle.

Jack picks up his phone and continues to speak into it, "Alright, Baloo, where's Kida gone now?"

"We don't know where she's gone yet, Jackie," Baloo replies.

"But she's still alive, isn't she?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, she is. As soon as you get back, we'll fully debrief ya. But first, you need to talk to the big lady."

Jack sniggers. "Baloo, much as I admire Princess Jazzy, I'm not sure she trusts me that much."

"You needn't worry," the bear chuckles. "I'm talkin' to Jasmine. You're talkin' to the _big_ lady."

Jack very nearly repeats his catchphrase swearword, but ultimately instead sighs. "Mr. Gibbs, we have our heading."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Paris, a small gypsy girl runs through the streets, heading towards a small building.

Inside, she checks around for someone. " _Doctor Alice_?" she calls desperately in French.

Doctor Alice Kingsleigh, better known for her alter ego, the Bandersnatch, appears from behind a counter. She is a 20-year old woman with long, curly blonde hair, curious brown eyes, and a light blue dress with a white apron. She additionally wears black-and-white striped socks.

Then a second woman, one with a brown ponytail and a similar dress to Alice's, appears in the doorway before the little girl. She is Doctor Belle.

" _What are you doing here_?" Belle says to her. " _You're not allowed to be here! Please get out!_ "

" _I must see Doctor Alice! It's my father!_ " the girl cries.

"It's alright, Belle," Alice says, brushing past the French woman to face the small girl. "What is it, child?"

"My father…" the girl begins again, but breaks off.

"Is he…" Alice gestures toward some injured people behind her. "Like those people?"

The girl nods, holding out a handful of money. "You must help me," she says.

Alice quickly follows the girl out of the medical centre and is led away through the streets crowded with clamouring markets and gypsies. At one point, she stops to let a government car pass in front of them. Finally, they reach the cathedral of Notre Dame. The small girl leads Alice inside. After reaching the aisle, the small girl quickly darts out through two small doors, leaving Alice in the cathedral.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice murmurs. Minutes later, Jack then emerges from behind the altar, wearing his dark blue waistcoat and red-and-white sash.

"Funny thing, isn't it?" he says casually, but with visible tentativeness in his approach. "You're a woman meant to be avoiding stressful situations, but you live in a very stressful place."

"The key to controlling myself isn't to avoid stressfulness," Alice replies.

"What is the key, then?" Jack asks. "For me, it's rum. For you…it's what, tea-parties? Croquet? Eating cakes?"

Alice smiles at his little joke. She then continues, "Very smart of you to lure me into the cathedral. Are there any other people surrounding it?"

"No, I'm the only person here," Jack replies.

"And is that small girl a spy as well? Or a pirate, judging by your clothing? Do they really start training people to be pirates at that age?"

"Well, _I_ started training as a pirate from her age," Jack replies nonchalantly.

"Who are you, sir?" Alice asks.

Jack raises his eyebrows. "Are you telling me you've never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Alice shakes her head. "Oh b…"

"Watch your language, sir," Alice reprimands him. "We're in a cathedral, remember?"

Jack nods. She then continues, "Have you come here to try and kill me, Captain Sparrow? If so, don't bother. You're setting yourself up for failure."

Jack laughs. "Do I really look like a man who kills people in temples? I'm here acting as a messenger for PRINCESS, Doctor Kingsleigh."

Alice is surprised at this. "How did PRINCESS find me again?"

"Oh, we didn't lose track of you, lass. We avoided you, but we also helped ensure other parties didn't follow your trail."

 _Like Iracebeth and the Queen of Hearts_ , Alice thinks. She then asks, "Why go to all this trouble for me?"

"We're defending you on King Fergus' orders. He trusts you, Miss Kingsleigh. But now he needs you to help us again."

Alice strokes her chin. "Suppose I refuse to help you? What will you do then?"

"I'll use persuasion," Jack replies suavely.

"Friendly persuasion?"

"I'd prefer it to be so, yes."

Alice then looks troubled. "Will your persuasion still be friendly if my…second nature refuses to help you?"

"Decidedly…not," Jack pauses. "But why fight when you can negotiate? Also, I don't think you want to put a black mark on your record of spending a year without any accidents."

"Well, I cannot always get what I want, Captain Sparrow," Alice replies sternly.

"Look, love," Jack continues, edging towards her. "We're facing what could be a moment that will determine whether or not you're a good person. To do the right thing."

Alice grins sarcastically. "I love those moments. I like to avoid them at all costs."

Jack winces at her paraphrasing his own lines, then pulls out his phone, on which he displays a photo of the Devil's Eye. Alice picks up a magnifying lens to look closely at it.

"Like it, Miss…on second thoughts, drop the formalities. You call me Jack, I call you Alice. Savvy?" Jack then says to her, "This is the Devil's Eye. First brought to dry land on the coast of Louisiana, it has huge amounts of magical power; enough to transform energy, or release dangerously powerful creatures upon the world. Not your average obeah diamond."

"Perhaps King Fergus wants me to eat this gemstone?" Alice jibes.

"No," Jack replies, all trivial tone now absent from his voice. "He wants you to help us find it again. Someone stole it from a PRINCESS facility, and it releases small trails of voodoo magic energy. We can't trace this weak energy, but you are one of England's top specialists on magic. I wouldn't have invited you here if I thought anyone else could do it better than you."

Alice then asks, "So this means that King Fergus has no interest in exploiting the Bandersnatch's power?"

"Well, he hasn't told me so anyway," Jack replies, trying to sound confident.

"So he tells you everything? I hardly think that a king would share confidential information with a common pirate."

Ignoring the insult, Jack insists, "Look, Fergus needs you to help him out, lass."

"He needs me to help him out by going into a cage?"

"We're not putting you into a cage, lass…" Jack tries to reason with her.

"ENOUGH LIES, PIRATE!" Alice snarls at him, pounding one of her fists on the table. Jack panics and draws his sword from his belt, trembling at the sight of her.

After a few tension-filled minutes, Alice then laughs and relaxes her shoulders. "Sorry about that. I was only testing your reactions in case I transformed. Now, why don't we do this in a peaceful way. Put down your sword, and I won't need to get frumious, alright?"

When Jack hesitates, she gently adds, "Jack?"

Jack then sheathes his sword and replies, "I wasn't going to stab you anyway. Not in Notre Dame."

Into his communicator, he then adds, "At ease, gents. She's alright with us now."

As they leave the cathedral, Alice makes out Jack's pirate crew- Pintel and Ragetti, Cotton and his parrot, Anamaria, Marty and Gibbs- lowering their guns and cannons pointed at the cathedral entrance. They smile guiltily.

"I thought you said it was just you, Captain Sparrow?" Alice asks him.

"Well, sorry," Jack replies, fussing over his clothes a bit.

Inside the dark analytical communications chamber at PRINCESS headquarters, King Fergus is stood before the four DISNEY Security Councillors: Councillor Chi Fu, Lady Ascot, Councillor Hathi and Councillor Yzma.

"Fergus, have you finally lost your senses?" asks Chi Fu, a middle-aged Chinese man who wears light blue robes with a thin black moustache, prominent bottom teeth and a kind of sour expression that wouldn't look amiss on a skulking jackal. "You cannot hope to control these kind of forces?"

"Have ye ever been involved in a battle, Councillor Chi Fu?" Fergus retorts, highly doubting that this unpleasant little man has ever directly fought against someone. "Have ye ever been in a huntin' scenario, a public melee, or even a dispute with yer wife? If so, have ye felt like ye ever had too much control then?"

"Then this place known as…Atlantica, was it? Has declared war on mankind?" Chi Fu asks.

"No, not the whole of Atlantica," Fergus corrects him. "Just one person. Maleficent."

"But Maleficent can't be working without help," the stern, middle-aged Lady Ascot says. "What about the other Atlantican, the little mermaid?"

"No, Ariel isnae evil," Fergus replies. "But she's still in Atlantica, so we can't count on her comin' tae help us."

"So we need to be focusing on the Second Stage," says Councillor Hathi, the big, stuffy Indian elephant and only member of the Council who is a creature. "We devised it to combat threats like this…"

"Aye, but the Second Stage isnae fully-prepared," Fergus snaps. "Maleficent, on the other hand, _is_ fully prepared. That's why we need a special group tae respond tae the challenge."

"You're not talking about Project Warriors again, are you?" says Chi Fu, resting his cheek on his hand. "We already shut that project down, Fergus."

"I'm no' talkin' about the Warriors, Chi Fu," Fergus responds.

"But you are. Would you willingly let our kingdom's fate be decided by numerous… abnormal people? And women, at that." Chi Fu is still prejudiced against women.

"I'm no' lettin' anyone decide anythin'," Fergus insists. "Granted, these people may be unsociable, strange, maybe even mad, but aren't all the best people? With the right motivation, they could become somethin' like heroes."

"You believe this?" Lady Ascot incredulously sneers.

"Beliefs aren't what win battles, Fergus, darling," Yzma, a scary-looking Peruvian woman in a black and purple dress, replies.

Fergus glares at him. "No, _soldiers_ are what win battles, Kuzco. But beliefs help win battles." And with that, he walks off.

Inside a martial arts dojo, Fa Mulan, the Dragon Woman, and her friend Mushu the guardian dragon, are busy practicing fight moves on a solid straw dummy. Mulan is wearing a spring green and dark pink shirt, with yellow, dark blue and black trousers. Mushu is a small red Chinese dragon with short aqua-and-purple horns, a wine-red nose and yellow barbels. He sits on Mulan's shoulders as she lands punch after punch in the straw dummy's stomach.

Memories flash through Mulan's mind of her experience in the Sino-French War of 1884(a real war).

Images of her wearing her suit of armour, green and red with the yellow Chinese star and dragon emblem, Mushu gliding alongside her blowing fire. Bullets and energy blasts rain over her head as she jumps over a lion sculpture, then takes down a French soldier with one stroke of her sword.

"I need to put that boat under the water!" she called to her friends, as she jumped into the Black Hunter's frigate.

She remembers Li Shang's words to her, "You fight good, Mulan."

She remembers fighting the Black Hunter, Gaston Legume, his left arm made entirely of red crystal, his expression brutal and arrogant. She remembers the Devil's Eye releasing a blast of red lightning that incinerated him with a scream, leaving his arm to fall and break on the ground.

Another memory, that of the English kings who fished her out of the water.

"By Harry!" called King Hubert, the fat, white-bearded king, upon seeing them within the ice. "A woman and a small dragon! They're still alive!"

As the memories continue, Mulan's punching becomes increasingly violent, until she finally severs the training dummy's head with one blow, showering her face with straw. Her expression is taut now, Mushu's eyes are wet with unshed tears.

Mulan moves on from the training dummy to a second target, whilst King Fergus enters the building behind her.

"I'm gonnae guess that ye're havin' sleepin' problems," he says kindly.

"Well, when you've spent next to 200 years sleepin' in ice, you don't really wanna do any more of it," Mushu replies tiredly from Mulan's shoulder.

King Fergus then says to them, "Well, couldn't ye find a better use of yer time than just slaughterin' all the trainin' dummies? Why not go out, celebrate, see the world?"

Mulan replies, trying to keep a tearless face, "When me and Mushu went under the ice, sir, China was being attacked by the French. When we recovered again, we learnt that we'd won the war. But no-one told us what we'd lost."

She undoes the tight bun her hair was tied in, letting it all hang down her shoulders.

Fergus nods sadly. "It's in our nature tae make mistakes. More recently, we've made a lot more."

Mushu raises his head. "Have you come here with a mission for us, sir?"

"Aye."

"To get us back into society?"

"Tae be more precise, I've come here to help ye defend society."

He pulls out a file containing research on the Devil's Eye, as well as other files on Judge Claude Frollo's GARGOYLE projects.

Mushu's eyes narrow at the sight of the voodoo diamond. "I recognise that," he snarls. "It's old Frollo's magic weapon. How'd you find it?"

"The same way we found you and yer master, wee dragon. Yao, Ling an' Chien Po. When they trawled the frozen oceans for ye, they picked that wee crystal up as well. They thought the same thing as us; the Devil's Eye could be used tae provide magical energy fer research throughout the whole kingdom. A lot o' people learn things frae magic."

"And then someone stole it from you," Mulan guesses, whilst putting the Devil's Eye file in her shoulder-bag. "Who was it?"

"A woman called Maleficent," Fergus replies, spitting out the name. "She's no' like most people. If ye want tae help us, we'll have tae bring ye up-tae-date on a lot o' things. The world's become even stranger than ye both know."

"I don't think anythin' could surprise any more now, sir," Mushu replies with a sad smile creasing his reptile face.

"I bet ye eight yen ye're wrong, laddie," Fergus sniggers, waving his Chinese wallet tauntingly under Mushu's nose. "The debriefin' file is back at yer apartment. I've left a neat wee takeaway number as well."

Mulan puts on her bag, picks up Cri-Kee and then prepares to leave the dojo. "One last thing; if there's anythin' else ye think we should know about the Devil's Eye, could ye please tell me?"

Mulan's expression hardens. "I know this; when you got us out of the ocean, you shouldn't have got it out as well."

Elsewhere, in the middle of the Arabian ocean, not far from the city of Agrabah, Princess Jasmine, better known as Tiger Woman, is underwater in one of her suits of armour( a gold one, built to resemble a tiger). With one of her lasers, she cuts through a pipeline channel, then puts a small gemstone ball with the name ALADDIN written on it into the pipe. The ball glows with purple energy, and a pleased Jasmine rushes back to the surface. As soon as she's out of the water, a purple carpet flies towards her. Jasmine drops onto the carpet and rushes back to Agrabah, towards the royal palace and the Princess Jasmine Tower.

"This end's up and running. Do your stuff, Aladdin," she says into her communicator.

On the inside of her helmet monitor, Jasmine's employee and boyfriend Aladdin Ababwa appears. "So, have you disconnected us from the main electrical grid? And the transition lines?"

Jasmine laughs at the way what he's said is almost rehearsed.

"What, I'm just trying to impress you by talking tech speak? I need credit for that. Plus, why have we got to keep your tiger in here as well?"

"Look at what's important, dear. As of now, the palace of Agrabah's powered by self-sustaining energy," Jasmine says cheerfully.

"Does it work, then?" Aladdin asks, not really looking at her, since Abu the monkey is busy eating something off-camera.

Jasmine rolls her eyes and says, "Let's test it out, shall we? Flick the switch."

Aladdin turns on the power for the Princess Jasmine tower, and the name JASMINE flickers on in turquoise neon.

"How does it look?" Aladdin asks.

"Like a Christmas sign, except with my name in it."

"Right, tomorrow we'll have to do some press. I'll work on close-up shots. Then I'll increase the campaign for public attention."

"Relax, Ali(Aladdin winces at the mention of his joke name). You need to learn how to savour the moment."

"I'll start savouring the moment as soon as you get inside."

Jasmine drops onto the promontory of her suite. A series of complicated mechanisms emerge from the floor beneath her feet, and start removing her armour from her body. Beneath the suit, Jasmine, a tall, slender Arabian woman, is wearing her usual clothes, turquoise crop top and silk trousers, and with her long black hair in a large ponytail.

Seconds later, Genie, the palace security enforcer, appears. He is electric blue, with pointed ears, no hair except a black goatee and ponytail, and a red belt around his waist.

"Ah, Princess! There you are," he says, energetically shaking her hand. "I've got Agent Baloo of PRINCESS wishing to talk to you."

"Tell him I'm out, alright?" Jasmine sighs, not in the mood to talk to the big bear.

"I did tell him. But he's being persistent."

"Well, hang up, please, Genie. I need to spend some quality time with my boyfriend."

Inside, Aladdin is wearing his purple vest, red fez and cream trousers. Seated on the couch with him are his pet monkey, Abu, and Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger. Iago the parrot sits on a perch above him. "The energy levels are steady, Jaz."

"Course they are, I helped with them. Don't you just like being a genius, Ali?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he jokes.

"Yes, you do! This whole thing was your idea, ok?"

"No, I only agreed to it. _You_ came up with the plan, from what you're wearing." He indicates the glowing purple chest plate Jasmine wears.

"Look, at least give yourself some credit for the Princess Jasmine Tower? Maybe 7 ½ percent?"

Aladdin raises his eyebrows. "Just 7 ½ percent?"

"Well, you could challenge me for 15."

"Right, sure thing. But that whole security mess-up was your doing, alright?"

"No!"

"Yes, you had this bunch of sweaty palace guards clogging your elevator…"

"It's _our_ elevator, dear," Jasmine reminds him.

"Right. Anyway, you'll punish me subtly for the percentages comment, won't you?"

Jasmine pours Shiraz wine for herself and Aladdin. "Trust me, I don't punish my workers subtly."

"Tell you what, why not put _my_ name on the next tower?"

"On the lease."

Just then, Genie produces a siren on top of his head and starts flashing yellow. "Er, Princess? Security breach!"

Just then, "Bare necessities" starts playing on Jasmine's phone. When she answers it, guess who's on the other end? Baloo.

"Hey, Jazzy, we've gotta talk."

Jasmine puts on an exaggerated Welsh accent and replies, "This is Princess Eilonwy speaking, Princess Jasmine's work colleague. Can I take a message?"

"Don't you try to fool me, Princess. I've got somethin' to tell ya."

"Can I tell Jasmine you've got something to tell her?"

Just then, Baloo emerges from the elevator.

"Right, now I can blame _you_ for the security breach," Aladdin smugly informs his boss/girlfriend.

"Hey, Princess," says Baloo pointedly.

"Come inside, Baloo," Aladdin eagerly invites the sloth bear into the suite.

"Why are you calling him Baloo?" Jasmine asks. "Isn't his first name Agent?"

Aladdin disregards this remark, then says, "We were just having a party."

"A private party, so he's not invited. Please get out."

Jasmine tries to shove Baloo out, but he shoves past her, then produces a folder for her.

"Can you please look over this folder for us?"

Jasmine sighs exaggeratedly, then confiscates the folder.

"If you ask me why you people aren't my favourites, this answers it," Jasmine grumbles.

Aladdin awkwardly asks, "Is this related to the Guardians?"

Baloo, Genie and Iago look at him incredulously. He then adds, "Just so you know, I know nothing about the Guardians. The only thing Jasmine tells me about is the name."

"Yes, I thought that you'd cancelled the Guardians job. I didn't even get in."

Aladdin expresses surprise.

"Due to the fact that I'm rebellious, jibing, and a risk-taker."

"Sums you up perfectly."

"We're not talkin' about your personality any more, Princess," Baloo interrupts.

"Well, whatever it is, can you wait a few minutes?" Aladdin asks, before turning Jasmine to talk to her.

"I thought we'd be savouring a moment."

"We're only savouring about 7 ½ percent of a moment," Jasmine returns his earlier jibe.

Aladdin then looks at a small screen display. "What is this for, Baloo?"

"I'll show ya, shall I?" Baloo replies, before projecting numerous separate films with his camera.

The film footage is of old, black-and-white footage of the Dragon Woman using her shield and sword to knock out/kill evil French GARGOYLE mercenaries wearing ugly stone-coloured armour. Mushu sets off a cannon with his fire breath, destroying a munitions cart. The Bandersnatch, a big white spotted creature like a huge violent wombat with a tail, snarls at a group of soldiers outside Oxford College. Ariel, a small yet athletic red-haired, green-tailed mermaid, dispatches the Kraken by firing electricity from her trident into his many-toothed mouth. Finally, he shows footage of the Devil's Eye in the hands of Maleficent. Everyone watches this in awe. Genie's mouth drops open, then Iago quickly pushes it shut again.

"Right, tonight, I need to get a boat to London," Aladdin immediately declares.

"Can't you go tomorrow instead?" Jasmine protests reluctantly.

"No, sorry Jasmine. I can't interrupt you when you have this much homework."

"Suppose I didn't have all this homework?" she asks.

Aladdin then says, "You mean, suppose you finished it early? Well…" he breaks off to whisper into her ear. Immediately, Iago, Abu, Rajah and Genie start making noise so that Baloo won't overhear what they're talking about, since it's too steamy for his liking.

Afterwards, Jasmine grabs Aladdin's shirt and says, "Right, agreed!" They kiss each other, then Jasmine turns to Baloo again. "So, how are things going with that giant panda?"

Whilst Genie and Aladdin look at the hologram of the Devil's Eye in concern.

 **There we are. Another chapter for the fans. P.S. Please, please review if you like it. Any flames will be used to create dark fire, hellfire, burning from within… Alright, I won't do something that extreme, but I'd appreciate having a little friendly aid, you know?**

 **Until next chapter….**


	3. Chapter 3

The Warriors Chapter 3

Battle in New Orleans

 **Hello everyone, Sammael29 here. Sorry I took so long with the update, but I've decided to write my story in the past tense now, instead of the present tense. Silly thing really, but it does seem to matter to me. Anyway, enjoy!**

Heading out across the sea was a huge PRINCESS helicopter. Aboard the helicopter were Mulan, now dressed in a more casual green top and pink hoody, and Baloo in his usual black business clothes. Baloo had given Mulan his tablet phone so she could view footage of the Bandersnatch in action.

"Alright, people, it's fourty minutes until we reach base again, so if you've got any unfinished food, save it for later," called the pilot, a tough blonde woman called Helga Sinclair.

Baloo shifted position to sit alongside Mulan, who is still watching the Bandersnatch footage. Mushu sat on top of her shoulder.

"So this Doctor Alice Kingsleigh was attempting to recreate the same potions that gave me my power?" Mulan asked.

"So were a lot of people," the sloth bear confirmed. "You an' your li'l dragon fella were the first superheroes ever to exist, Mulan. Many people wanted to live up to your reputation. Alice thought that a DNA combination from the strongest kinds of animals would produce the same effects as Dr. Clopin's original formula."

Mushu winced as the Bandersnatch roared and tore off a tank cannon with her teeth before snapping it in half. "Lemme guess, it didn't work like she thought it would," he said.

"No, you could say that," Baloo replied, looking a bit down. "But when she isn't that big ole monster, that girl's like Hermione Granger."

Mulan looked confused at this point. "Who?"

"A really smart fictional character," Baloo replied awkwardly. He then nervously added, "By the way, Captain Dragon, it's an honour to officially meet ya in person." He shook paws with her, then shook paws with Mushu.

"Though we have technically met before," he added. "While you both were asleep, I watched over ya."

Mushu's eyes widened and he attempted to scrabble away from Baloo.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," the sloth bear blustered. "I mean, I was one of the people who attended when they thawed ya both out of the ice. Just havin' ya on board this helicopter's a great honour."

Mulan glanced out of the window. "Well, I hope I'm the right person for the job," she said, inwardly saddened to be reminded of the ice which she spent 200 years in.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. Like I told Mowgli, you'll make one swell bear." He rubbed his paw on top of her head, then moved on to Mushu's head. "Make that _two_ swell bears."

"No, no, I'm just a swell _dragon_ ," Mushu light-heartedly protested.

Baloo then added to Mulan, "By the way, Captain, you'll be pleased to hear that we've updated your outfit for ya. Made it look a little more Chinese."

Baloo then opened up a suitcase laid on his lap, revealing a folded up Kevlar suit: red, with the emblem of a yellow Chinese dragon.

Mulan frowned. "I thought, from what King Fergus told me, wearing dragons on clothing is considered old-fashioned."

Baloo replied, "Well, considerin' what we're goin' up against, and everythin' that's about to be brought to light, I think that bein' a little old-fashioned might make us all feel a lot better."

Mulan then reached beneath the Kevlar to find her old Chinese shield, red with a yellow star, and her Jian sword, with a gold hilt and a sheathed blade.

Baloo then added to Mushu, "By the way, Mushu, we've got somethin' for you as well."

And Mushu picked out smaller Kevlar clothes beneath the shield; long and thin for a dragon his size, as well as with a hood for his head. A crazed grin broke out across the dragon's face, and he murmured, "sweeeeeeet…"

Meanwhile, somewhere in an old temple in India, where Mowgli defeated Shere Khan, the PRINCESS agents corrupted by Maleficent were setting up a huge machine like a metal fence surrounded with electrical generators facing downwards. Professor Mole busily crept around the device, adjusting mechanical parts and taking close analytical looks with his binocular helmet.

Maleficent was the only person not interested in the portal generator. She stood by herself, having scraped a magic circle of glowing green runes around herself with her staff. Breathing slowly, she then clenched the hilt of the Sword of Triton, and in a flash of green fire, her viewpoint turned from the temple to the underground cavern where Hades stood waiting for her with two diminutive, trembling imps: a fat pink imp called Pain and a thin green imp called Panic.

Hades tapped his foot sternly as Maleficent got up and dusted herself off before him, her black body armour reappearing as she approached the god of the underworld.

Hades was far from impressed. "Hey, babe. Where've you been?" he said sharply. "My Titans are getting impatient down here. They seriously wanna spill some blood."

"They will have that chance soon, Hades," Maleficent replied. "As soon as we are ready, I'll lead them into a splendid battle against the world of men."

Hades laughed scornfully. "A splendid battle? Please, humans are puny, they don't stand a chance against us."

Maleficent's expression was unmoved. "Yes, the battle will be splendid, but it won't take long." She then dryly added, "If your Titans are indeed as impressive as you hope they are."

Hades' angry face turned red, and his fiery hair became wild and yellow. "Are you insulting my forces, babe?" he coldly remarked. "Or, worse still, are you insulting _him_? The guy who gave you the Sword of Triton to go with your staff? The guy who shared with you hidden knowledge and gave you a new task after you were vanquished and banished from the kingdom of the sea?"

Maleficent's own expression turned angry, and green lightning flickered around her body. "I WAS A RIGHTFUL QUEEN!" she snarled, stamping her staff in front of Hades to get him to back down. "The throne of Atlantica should have been mine, but instead that filthy little mermaid, Ariel…" she spat the name out like a bad prawn. "She stopped me from defeating the Sorcerers of the Black Sands, and then she dropped me into the abyss!" Angry tears of betrayal ran from Maleficent's yellow eyes. "I was betrayed by one whom I had once regarded as a sister!"

Hades cooled himself, but then irritably rubbed his brow with his sharp fingers. What Maleficent had said was nothing new to him; he had spent days suffering in the underworld after that infernal Hercules punched him into the River Styx for trying to conquer Olympus and become a ruler of gods.

"Yes, yes, your sister's the rightful queen and you aren't, blahdy blahdy blah," he interrupted Maleficent. "You just wanna be a queen to satisfy some trivial need. That's childish."

Maleficent shot him a brutal glare. No-one called the Mistress of all Evil childish and lived. Except Hades, for he was a god, and was therefore far more powerful than she was. And as such, Maleficent was dependent on Hades for soldiers and supplies. And she hated him for it.

" _We_ , meanwhile have far greater ambitions!" Hades boasted, sticking his chest out. "The world of men just ain't good enough for us! After we've conquered that one, we'll use the Devil's Eye to conquer many _more!_ " he struck a triumphant pose in front of a group of terrifying warrior skeletons, who started clapping enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Hades rules! Hades is the best!" Pain and Panic shouted, shaking rattles and putting on football shirts with Hades' face on them.

Maleficent then snidely replied, "Unfortunately, you haven't got the Devil's Eye yet."

Hades immediately went red and ran at her, holding a handful of fire beneath her face. "What was that, _babe_?"

"Hades mad," Pain and Panic whimpered, clutching one another in case things turned violent.

Maleficent chuckled coldly and blew out the fire in Hades' hand. "Always such a hot-head, Hades. I'm not threatening to keep it from you, but until I can open an underground portal, and your Titans can escape and kill at my command, _you_ cannot realize your own schemes."

Hades withdrew, his hair turning cool again. He then bowed sardonically before continuing, "Fine, we'll give you a war, Dragon-witch. A war like none other before. But if you fail to defeat mankind, and if we can't get our hands on the Devil's Eye, then wherever you hide, cave, forest, desert, our big friend is still gonna find you." His voice oozed pure malice as he stalked around Maleficent and continued, "And if you think your days wandering the abyss were torture enough, _he's_ gonna completely redefine your definition of _agony_!"

Hades then dismissively waved his hand, and Maleficent returned to the surface world. She winced violently as her armour dissipated, but then recomposed herself and tried to look intimidating. She was the Mistress of all Evil, and she could not look weak in front of her servants.

Meanwhile, far out in the Pacific Ocean, lay the _Ulysses_ ; the headquarters of PRINCESS. A massive, torpedo-shaped vehicle, it was large enough to contain whole hordes of people as well as carry numerous aircraft. The helicopter Baloo was riding landed on the surface deck and the crew disembarked.

"Hey, Helga, let's get Captain Dragon's clothes packed up," the sloth bear said to the woman.

"Right," Helga agreed. Stood on the deck, wearing his black jumpsuit with a pearl emblem over the chest, was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Captain Mulan, this is Captain Jack Sparrow," Baloo introduced the pair to one another. "His nickname is the Black Pearl, after his prized ship."

" _Ni hao,_ Captain Sparrow," Mulan said, bowing her head before him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Come to join the crew, lass? Welcome aboard." He then added to Baloo, "You're needed on the bridge, mate. They've started scan-tracking the Devil's Eye."

"Right. See you there, Jackie," Baloo agreed, before dashing off to the control room.

Jack then walked over to shake hands with Mulan. "Pleasure to meet you, lass," he continued, less informally. "Quite a few people were excited when we got you out of the ice. Baloo was so excited, I thought he'd just faint. Has he shown you his trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Mulan frowned.

"Oh, well, they're vintage cards," Jack added. "Baloo's quite proud of them."

Then Mulan made out Doctor Alice, stood on the deck looking uneasy and trying to avoid people. Mulan then called to her, "Doctor Alice!"

Alice looked relieved and walked over to shake the Chinese woman's hand.

"Hello, Captain Mulan," Alice said. "King Fergus informed me you were coming. I also had your number in a list of contacts through my trade route in China."

"We've heard you can help us find the Devil's Eye," Mulan told her.

Alice looked uncomfortable. "Have you heard anything else about me?"

"We've heard other stuff, but we don't care about the rest of it," Mushu replied from Mulan's shoulder.

Alice smiled at the compliment. "I expect all this seems strange to you," she added, indicating the whole deck of the _Ulysses_.

Mulan shook her head. "Truth be told, this all seems familiar," she replied.

Just then, Jack then tapped them on the shoulders. "Hate to break the chat," he said, "But you should probably get indoors. Otherwise you might get altitude sickness."

Then a vibration ran through the deck of the _Ulysses_. Mr. Gibbs shouted to the crew, "All hands to your posts!"

Mulan and Alice ran over to the side of the boat, looking down into the churning water. "We're not going _under_ the water, are we?" Mulan asked.

"I hope not," Alice replied, somewhat panicky. "This isn't a submarine, is it? It wouldn't be wise for me to be in a pressurized metal vehicle underwater."

Then they made out four huge fan-type propellers slowly pushing the _Ulysses_ out of the water into the air.

Mushu's jaw dropped, but Alice laughed giddily. "I take it back. This thing's even worse than a submarine."

All three of them-Chinese woman, English woman and pirate- entered the ship and made their way to the bridge, whilst in the control chamber, Captain Amelia sat wearing her navy-blue jumpsuit.

"Alright, your majesty, we're in the air," she called to King Fergus as the massive helicopter boat fortress glided off into the sky.

"Right, Amelia, now let's get this boat invisible," Fergus replied, before calling into the loudspeakers, "Activate the reflecting plates!"

Immediately, the metal plates covering the surface of the _Ulysses_ changed colour, reflecting the sky above them, until the whole boat was almost transparent.

Inside the bridge, Mulan took her place at the console whilst Alice sat down in a small wooden chair. King Fergus entered the room wearing a military suit the same colour as his tartan. He had dispensed with his black bear cape and helmet, but looked just as impressive and intimidating as ever. With him were his wife Queen Elinor, wearing her usual green dress, his three small sons, Hamish, Hubert and Harris, and his daughter Merida, dressed in a casual teal shirt and jeans.

"Ladies, thank ye fer comin'," he said proudly, before then walking over to Mushu and holding out a large hand. "I _told_ ye ye could still be surprised, laddie. Cough up."

Mulan shook her head and held out her wallet, opening it and emptying eight yen to pay for Mushu's lost wager.

"Gamblin', Fergus, really," Elinor dryly chortled, whilst Merida just sniggered at her father pocketing the eight Chinese coins in front of the small dragon. Mushu blew a raspberry and a small gust of fire at Fergus with his forked tongue.

"And Doctor Alice, thank ye fer comin'," Fergus added, shaking hands with Alice.

"And thank _you_ , your majesty, for asking me politely," Alice sarcastically replied. "How long will I be staying with you, again?"

"Ye can leave after we've regained the Devil's Eye, and we won't try tae stop ye," Fergus said to her.

"And how close are you to finding the Devil's Eye?" Alice asked, looking around the control room.

"We're trackin' every accessible camera throughout the world," Baloo filled in. "TVs, mobile phones, computers, anythin' that records footage, we can use for research."

Alice then got up and looked out into the sky. "You should probably widen your search. Are you using crystal balls?"

Fergus stared at her, and she continued, "In order to find something magical, you need something else that's magical. Cameras will only get you so far. Get in touch with any magicians you can find, and tell them to bring up all their crystal balls and set them to pick up voodoo energy. I'll set up a tracking system based on the reception results. That way we can rule out some places. Have I got anywhere to work in?"

Fergus turned to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, please show Dr. Kingsleigh to her laboratory."

"Rightaway, your nibs," Jack replied, before escorting Alice off from the bridge. "You'll like this, Alice. We've got all your Wonderlandy-type tools here."

Merida then turned to her father and pleaded, "Dad, can I introduce Angus tae Captain Mulan's wee dragon?"

"Course ye can, my wee darlin'," Fergus chuckled, before Mulan bowed to Merida and allowed Mushu to scamper off her shoulder and run off with the Scottish princess.

Back in the Indian temple, Mole and his crew were busy pouring over a CMS device. In came Princess Kida with a phone and some new recruits for Maleficent's servants: large, rowdy-looking pirates and short, ugly goblins with yellow eyes and greyish-brown skin.

"Where do you find all zese people, your 'ighness?" Mole remarked in awe, as he took in how dirty some of the goblins were.

"A lot of people know about PRINCESS, Professor Mole," Kida replied. "Not all those people are well-disposed towards us." She then held up her phone, which had a display screen on the substance known as iridium. "Is this what you need for the portal?"

" _Oui_ , iridium," Mole agreed. "Zis substance is commonly found in shooting stars and is zery 'ard to get 'old of."

"True, and even harder when PRINCESS knows what you want to use it for."

Mole nodded, then grinned eagerly as Maleficent entered. He ran over to shake hands with her. "I must thank you, _mademoiselle_. I 'ave learned more zan just knowledge from ze Devil's Eye. I 'ave learned truth and peace as well."

Maleficent smiled coldly, full aware that Mole was naïve to her true motives. "And have you learned anything from it, Princess Kida?"

Kida crossed her arms. "Yes. I learned who I need to go after next."

Maleficent nodded. "Will you require anything?"

Kida gritted her teeth and then picked up her glaive. "I'll need you to give _them_ a distraction. And to give _me_ an eye."

Back at the _Ulysses_ , Mulan was busy signing Baloo's trading cards for him whilst they both waited for news on the Devil's Eye's whereabouts.

"I hope I'm not puttin' ya to too much bother," the bear added modestly.

"No, you're not," Mulan replied, using a pen to write her name(rather clumsily, since she was more used to writing in Chinese than English).

"I mean, this is vintage material. I've spent a few years gettin' all these cards. Most of them are still in perfect condition- well, one of them the ants got at while I was having a snack, but the rest…"

Mushu admired his own trading card, then scowled at some slight imperfection in the image. "I think they've drawn my moustache too long," he remarked, still covered in a few black horse hairs from Angus.

Just then, Merida stuck her head in to speak to them. "Sorry tae interrupt. We've located Maleficent. 67% voodoo energy match. On second thought, 76%."

"Where is she?" Baloo asked.

"New Orleans, Louisiana. At the Mardi Gras Parade. She's makin' herself conspicuous, to put it in simple terms."

"Right, this is where you come in, Captain Dragon," Fergus called from his command chair.

Mulan nodded, then she picked up Mushu and left for the changing rooms.

She and Mushu quickly found their locker room and opened the metal doors to reveal the updated outfits they'd both received earlier. Mushu eagerly ran ahead to put on his suit.

Somewhere in New Orleans, Maleficent was stood before a public museum, wearing a cocktail dress and with her hair done up in large braids to cover her horns. Her staff was fitted inside her sleeve to look like a metal detector. She slowly entered the gala, whilst outside, the Mardi Gras floats paraded down the streets.

Outside the museum, a group of security guards stood around the building. One of them was on the rooftop. However, a loud thump caught his attention, and he turned to see one of his fellow guards had now been killed. He pulled out a pistol, but before he could fire, Kida jumped out from behind him, wearing her huge Atlantean hunter's mask, and drove her glaive through his ribs.

Wiping the blood off her spear, Kida then led her goblin allies towards a locked door in the building. She then pulled out an eye-scanning device from PRINCESS and held it up to the retinal scanner.

Maleficent, meanwhile, walked towards the staircase, leading out into the street, where the parade was still going. At the head of the crowd stood Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, the king of the Mardi Gras parade, about to address the crowd. Maleficent then pulled out the Sword of Triton and walked forwards, first swinging the sword and beheading a security guard who got too close to her for her liking.

Maleficent then jumped forwards with shocking agility, grabbing Big Daddy by the collar and flipping him backwards onto a stone platform with dragon emblems carved into it. With a growl, she held his left eyelid open and then pulled out a camera given to her by Kida before taking a photo of his eye. This done, she then released him and allowed him to flee, screaming, towards the crowd. Everyone else panicked and started running at the sight of Maleficent attacking the rich sugar baron, whilst Maleficent sent her photo to Kida's scanner. Kida then projected a holograph of Big Daddy's eye to the security scanner, thereby making it open up. The doors opened, and Kida and her goblins got inside and confiscated a metal case containing iridium.

Back in the street, Maleficent walked slowly towards the panicking crowd, her battle armour appearing on her body as she did so, whilst her wings unfolded and beat the air. A group of policemen turned up in cars, but Maleficent just shot lightning from her staff and blew the cars away from her.

She coldly grinned at the huge crowd before her. "What a glittering assemblage," the Dragon Witch murmured. "Royalty(she sneered at Big Daddy and his daughter Charlotte), nobility(she glanced at Sir Ector the knight, on holiday with his son Kay), the gentry and… even the peasants." She bared her teeth at a black woman called Tiana, a commoner by birth, but recently married to Naveen, the Prince of Maledonia. Tiana glared back at her, standing firm with her husband.

"Now, bow before me," Maleficent hissed to the crowd. They tried to back away from her, but Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground, and huge black thorns grew out of the ground behind them, cutting them off from the rest of the traffic. Maleficent then shouted, "Did you not hear me? I told you to BOW BEFORE ME!"

And the crowd slowly got down on their knees, afraid to anger Maleficent into inflicting more pain upon them.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" the sorceress cackled. "To revert to your natural behaviour. You humans long for someone to subdue you. In your attempts to make a name for yourself and earn power, you let the falsehood of freedom ruin all joy in your life. The truth is, the gods created you so that people would rule over you. However much you hate it, you will always bow before someone."

But then, a young Native American woman called Pocahontas, with copper skin and black hair, wearing a tan dress, stood up in the midst of the crowd, glaring defiantly at Maleficent.

"No," she replied. "We won't bow to people like you."

Maleficent's yellow eyes widened in surprise. "What people like me? There are no people like me!"

Pocahontas glanced sceptically between her pet hummingbird, Flit, and her pet raccoon, Meeko. "There's always people who are like you," she replied, with Governor Ratcliffe in mind as she said this.

Maleficent could not let one person prevent her from gaining any more servants. She called to the crowd, "Pay close attention to this woman, children. I hope what I do to her now teaches you all a lesson."

And Maleficent's staff glowed with green lightning. Baring her teeth in a snarl, she pointed the staff at Pocahontas, but before the lightning could hit her, someone shoved in front of her with a shield, deflecting the blast back at Maleficent and knocking her over.

It was Mulan, wearing her Captain Dragon outfit and seated on the back of a giant panda which she'd bought from a wildlife park earlier. Seated on her shoulder was Mushu, in his gold and cyan dragon clothes. Maleficent got up and looked at them incredulously.

Mushu glanced from her to the panda. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Never seen a black-and-white before?"

Mulan then added, "You know, the last time I was across the seas, I met a man who was just like you. He thought he was better than anyone else. So I got into a fight with him."

Maleficent laughed contemptuously. "I am no man. Neither are you." She looked at Mulan and Mushu almost pityingly. "But I know who you are. The Chinese soldier and her pet. Two hundred years out of time."

Mushu bared his teeth in a challenging grin. "Oh, someone's out of time, alright. But it ain't us, lady."

And then, with a loud click, a PRINCESS helicopter turned up, armed with harpoon guns and cannons. Jack Sparrow sat in the cockpit.

"Alright, Mally," he called tauntingly. "We can either do this my way, or your way."

Maleficent instantly fired lightning at the helicopter. But Jack swerved and dodged her, before then rallying again.

Mulan then jumped off her panda and ran towards Maleficent, drawing her sword and clashing it against Maleficent's staff. As they fought, her old training song from China flashed through her mind:

" _Let's get down to business,_

 _Soldiers, pick your guns,_

 _I will treat you daughters_

 _The same as you sons._

 _You're the weakest bunch I've ever met,_

 _But you can bet before we're through,_

 _Somehow I'll make a knight out of you._ "

With a snarl, Maleficent kicked Mulan backwards, then changed into her dragon form and whipped her tail into Mulan's stomach, throwing her backwards. Mulan got up on one knee, whereupon Maleficent grabbed her by one shoulder and pressed a claw against Mulan's mask, trying to remove it.

"Bow before me, wretch," Maleficent growled, in a voice that sounded even more bestial due to her dragon form.

"You wish, lady," Mushu taunted, before biting her fingers and making her withdraw her hand with a scream. Mulan then jumped up and attacked Maleficent again, swiping at her with her sword, deflecting her fire breath with her shield, and jumping around her to attack her softer underside.

" _Tranquil as a forest,_

 _But on fire within,_

 _Once you find your centre,_

 _You are sure to win._

 _You must be ready to win the battle,_

 _I'll show you what to do;_

 _Mulan, I'll make a knight out of you._ "

Several people were starting to sing aloud as the fight continued.

" _I'm never gonna catch my breath_ " Mulan gasped as she dodged yet another attack.

" _Just look at how fast she threw me_!" Mushu called as Maleficent grabbed him and flung him to the ground.

" _Boy, was I a fool at school for cutting gym_!" Big Daddy gasped as he tried to squeeze between the huge thorns and get away from the fight.

" _This girl's got some really hot breath_ ," Jack sang from the helicopter cockpit. " _Hope she doesn't burn right through me_."

" _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_ ," one of Maleficent's goblins cried as he tried to get between his master and Mulan, and got kicked into the river for it.

However, it was clear that Mulan was at a disadvantage. Maleficent was larger and stronger than her, and she had the advantages of being able to fly and breathe fire. Even if she wasn't a dragon, she'd still have to fight against the massive wings and the lightning-shooting staff and sword.

But then, Arabic music started playing in the distance, and Jack Sparrow looked out of the helicopter window to make out a familiar metal figure rushing past him.

" _Salaam aleikum_ , Captain Sparrow," the metal figure said to him.

Jack grinned back at her. "'Ello, Jazzy."

Then the figure- Princess Jasmine, wearing a suit of armour designed to resemble an olive-green cobra, shot down through the air. Her eyes glowed brown in her metal snake's-head helmet, she had a collapsible hood elongated on both sides of her neck, and a pair of electrical dischargers built into her gauntlets. Jasmine glided towards Maleficent, her tail winding as though she was swimming, and then clapped her gauntlets together on both sides of the dragon's shoulders. The electricity stung Maleficent and made her rear up with a bellow of pain. At this point, Mulan then rammed into her with her shield held forwards, until she finally pushed the dragon over onto her back.

Jasmine slid down off Maleficent and stood up on her powerful metal tail, numerous guided missile pointers emerging from beneath numerous plates on her armour. They were all aimed at Maleficent.

"Alright, Smaug, what's your next move?" Jasmine said sharply to the panting dragon, as Maleficent pushed herself into an upright position.

In response, Maleficent slowly changed back into her human form, and then raised both hands to appeal to both fighters.

"Very smart," Jasmine replied, retracting her missile pointers before then turning to face Mulan.

"Princess Jasmine," Mulan replied curtly, inclining her head.

"Hello, Mulan," Jasmine replied just as briskly, before then bowing her head to Mushu. She then turned to Jack in his helicopter. "Right, Jack, let's get this monster back to base."

 **And there you are, another dramatic installation to the Warriors! Next chapter will see the introduction of Ariel, and some nice mermaid/dragon interaction. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Warriors Chapter 4

Meeting the Mermaid

Back aboard the PRINCESS helicopter, Jack Sparrow looked out into the sky, raging with massive black clouds and flashes of lightning. He'd always been fonder of sea-borne vehicles than areal ones, but the weather they were about to travel through made him exceptionally worried.

Then a familiar Scottish voice spoke through his communicator. "Jack, has Maleficent revealed anythin'?"

"No, your heinie," Jack replied, not really paying attention to what he said.

"Aye, well, jus' get her on the chopper an' come back here. Time's o' the essence."

Maleficent had been shoved aboard the chopper with her wings tied to the seat as well as her hands, so that she couldn't escape by any means. Seated across from her were Jasmine and Mulan. The Arabian princess removed her suit shaped like a cobra and rested herself in a luxurious manner, whilst Mulan shot her a funny look, with no idea why she was on this mission at all.

Mushu was being friendly with her, though. "Say, Princess Jazzy, why are you called _Tiger_ -Woman, when your suit looks more like a cobra?"

"This is just one of many suits, little friend," Jasmine replied. "Not all my suits are based off the same animal. Monkeys, elephants, cobras, thorny devils, lions, even camel spiders…but my first suit was based off my pet tiger, Rajah. That's why I'm called Tiger-Woman." She then looked at Mulan again.

"This is disturbing," Mulan finally spoke, glaring at Maleficent.

Jasmine scoffed incredulously. "Is this the world's first female superhero openly giving up already?"

Mulan shot her a dirty look. "I'm not giving up, I'm just not used to winning battles as easy as this. This woman's seriously violent and powerful- she can even turn into a massive dragon- and she's just let us capture her with little to no concern."

"On the upside, though, you're very nimble for an older woman," Jasmine replied. "Do you practice on the Wii Fit?"

A confused expression from both woman and dragon.

"It's a game we in the modern world do. Perhaps you missed out on quite a few modern things while you were both on ice, no pun intended."

Mulan was torn between feeling surprise at this woman's attitude, feeling like laughing at her witty behaviour, and feeling sheer anger at her for bringing up her sad past.

"King Fergus didn't tell me he was asking for your help," she muttered, wiping stains off her sword from the earlier fight with Maleficent.

Jasmine's own expression darkened, and she glared at Maleficent. "Clearly King Fergus doesn't tell you a lot of things."

The helicopter was passing a few feet above sea level, and beneath it, the waves were boiling and fuming, rearing very high as though to swipe the chopper out of the sky. Jack, who was partly responsible for flying at this height, found himself regretting having ever taken a pilot's licence.

"Why is there never any rum when you need it?" he groaned to Gibbs, who was his second pilot. Gibbs didn't reply.

Maleficent herself was even more afraid; her yellow eyes darted around the interior of the chopper, whilst listening in on the waves crashing around them.

Mushu felt a bit taunting and smirked at her. "What's wrong, Mistress of all Evil? Are ya scared of a few tidal waves?"

Maleficent glared at him. "It's what comes after the waves that I don't like, you snivelling little lizard."

"DRA-GON! I've told everyone enough times, I'm a dragon! Not a lizard! I don't do that silly little thing with my tongue!" He stuck his tongue out like a lizard to prove his point.

But below the helicopter, a glowing ball of golden energy rushed upwards through the water towards the surface of the waves. The water erupted, and a human figure shot out of it and onto the underside of the chopper. Hanging between the landing gear, the figure slowly climbed upwards, holding out the source of the glowing ball, a long slender trident, its forks aglow with electricity. The figure herself was a small woman, around 5 foot 4, but she had very well-developed muscles and a hard expression on her face. She was, in addition, remarkably beautiful, with large cyan eyes and flowing hair the colour of carmine fish gills. She wore few clothes on her upper half, just a brassiere made of purple scallop shells and a bodice made of hard purple scales beneath it as armour. And beneath the waist, she had the body of an emerald green fish, with wide streaming fins and curved scales. She was the Princess Ariel, the Little Mermaid, daughter of Triton, King of Atlantica. And she was here to find Maleficent.

After reaching the side doors of the chopper, Ariel deactivated the electricity flowing through her trident, the Wavetamer, and simply started prying the doors open with its prongs, only for them to open quicker than intended as Princess Jasmine pushed them down to prevent further damage.

Ariel quickly scrambled up over the doors and inside the helicopter, her eyes fixed on Maleficent all this time.

Jasmine attempted to stop the mermaid, only to be knocked over backwards by the shaft of the trident. Before she could get up again, Ariel snapped through the chains restraining Maleficent's hands and wings, and finally got hold of her by the collar and dived out of the helicopter again, straight down towards the sea.

Jasmine recovered herself and opened her suitcase, removing folded-up pieces of her prized tiger armour which began to extend into full body armour as she donned them; gauntlets became full arms, shoes became full legs, and the back and front were two separate halves of armour which she just put on herself.

"Brilliant, now we've got another party guest," Jasmine grumbled.

"A sorceress and a mermaid? Typical," Jack remarked from the cockpit.

"Is she a good guy?" Mulan asked Jasmine.

"That's not important right now," the Arabian princess replied. "If she lets Maleficent escape or she kills her, we've no way of finding the Devil's Eye, and no way of winning." She finally put on her fabled tiger helmet and poised to jump out of the helicopter.

"Where are you going, lady?" Mushu shouted at her. "We can't attack those two without first making a good plan!"

"I've already got a plan," Jasmine replied as her helmet closed over her face. "Let's attack them!"

And with a roar, she shot out of the chopper, towards the sea.

Mulan sighed and put on her dragon mask at the same time as tying a paraglider to her back. Mushu jumped onto her shoulder.

"Don't get involved in this, miss Mulan," Jack shouted from the cockpit.

"How can I not?" Mulan asked, now picking up her prized weapons.

"Look, one of these ladies is a super-strong mermaid with an electric trident, and the other one can turn herself into a dragon. They're both stronger than we know."

"Hey, I'm a dragon, Captain!" Mushu shouted from Mulan's shoulder. "And I sure as heck don't look like that!"

And Mulan jumped out of the helicopter as well, two folded canvas sails projecting over her shoulders as she plummeted into the sky. Mushu glided a few feet above her, screaming all the way down "WOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Princess Ariel was the daughter of Triton, the ruler of the Merpeople of Atlantica, one of the many mythological realms hidden in the farthest corners of the earth. For centuries, her people had lived deep beneath the Atlantic ocean, defending the surface world from evil such as the monstrous Sorcerers of the desert world known as the Black Sands. Ariel herself admired the many beauties of life beneath the sea, but she had developed a passionate interest in the surface world which Triton had told her so much about, yet much to her frustration, the king had forbidden her from visiting it. To make amends for this, he offered to train her in the ways of warriors, so that the princess would be more than just beautiful, but strong as well.

However, on the day that Ariel was to be crowned the queen of Atlantica, a group of daring Sorcerers broke into the weapons vault and tried to make off with the deadly Hand of Midas, the source of the Sorcerer's power. Although they were killed by the vault's guardian, the great Kraken, Ariel wanted to go after them and punish the Sorcerers for what they had done. Against her father's orders, but at the suggestion of her younger sister, Maleficent, Ariel visited the Black Sands with her friends, Urchin the Merboy, and the Three Sharks- Bruce the great white, Chum the Mako shark , and Anchor the hammerhead shark- to confront Mozenrath, the king of the Sorcerers.

Needless to say, it did not end well. Mozenrath's insults to Triton and Ariel's temper led to a brawl which broke the fragile pledge of peace between Merpeople and Sorcerers. It was only thanks to Triton's interruption that the Atlanticans escaped with their lives. Then father and daughter exchanged heated words, and to punish Ariel for arrogantly exposing countless innocent people to war, Triton confiscated her trident Wavetamer, her greatest weapon, and turned her into a human, before sending her to the surface world she had so longed to visit.

The trident was sent after her, with an enchantment upon it that prevented anyone less than worthy to lift it. As such, the arrogant little mermaid had been unable to remove it from the PRINCESS facility who turned up to investigate the weapon's presence in a desert in Australia. Resigned to a human life in the surface world, she made friends with a group of humans- American cartographer, linguist and plumber Milo Thatch, Brazilian engineer Audrey Ramirez, and French geologist Gaetan Moliere, better known as Mole. Indeed, her friendship with Milo slowly grew into love.

However, while this was happening, Maleficent discovered that she was in fact the daughter of Mozenrath, not Triton- found in the Black Sands after Atlantica defeated the Sorcerers, and raised as Triton's own child to protect her and ensure that one day they could make permanent peace with Mozenrath's people. No wonder she looked so different from the other Merpeople, with her horns, wings and her ability to use magic and become a dragon. Her anger at this prompted a weakened Triton to fall into the Sleep of Triton, in order to recuperate and strengthen. In his absence, Maleficent seized the throne, and offered to help get Mozenrath and his men into Atlantica to kill Triton and reclaim the Hand of Midas. (are you having trouble with this? Think of it as the Disney version of Thor's plotline)

Troubled by their former friend's power hunger, Urchin and the Three Sharks used the Farthest Gate, a huge waterfall which served as a portal between Atlantica and the other worlds, to find Ariel. Maleficent discovered their treason and sent the Kraken after them to kill all of them. When the giant octopus threatened the safety of the Australian coastal town she had been brought up in, Ariel offered to give her life in defence of the innocent people living there. With this selfless act of sacrifice, Ariel regained both the Wavetamer and her powers as a mermaid, and killed the Kraken before returning with her friends to defend Atlantica.

Upon returning, though, she saw Maleficent kill Mozenrath before he could stab Triton, and learned that Maleficent's act of treason(in addition to getting the Sorcerers into Atlantica) had been as an excuse to use the Farthest Gate's power to devastate the Black Sands and kill the Sorcerers, to prove to Triton who was the worthy heir to the throne. Ariel had destroyed the Gate and saved the Sorcerers, but Maleficent, in despair at failing to gain Triton's approval, had let herself fall into the abyss and be lost from Atlantica. Ariel had long since given her sister up for dead.

So you can hardly imagine that she was too pleased to see her now, as she pushed Maleficent across the surf onto the shore of a small African island, out of the water and onto the sand. As Ariel herself emerged from the water, she separated her tail into two legs, scaled and green with fins between the toes, whilst a skirt of armour appeared to make her dress more modest; her gills beat angrily on both sides of her throat as she pointed her trident down at Maleficent's throat.

"All right, tell me where you've put the Devil's Eye and I won't kill you," Ariel hissed to Maleficent in a voice which was both beautiful and strained through anger.

Maleficent chuckled from where she lay on the ground. "Yes, I've missed you as well, Ariel."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Maleficent!" the little mermaid snarled.

Maleficent slowly got to her feet. "You should be thanking me," she said. "How did you get here, now that the Farthest Gate has been destroyed? Don't tell me you finally convinced Triton to let you visit your beloved surface world of your own will."

Ariel walked over and grasped Maleficent by the shoulders, no mean feat given that Maleficent stood taller than her. "I thought that you were dead, Maleficent."

The Sorceress' expression was unmoved. "I expect you mourned for me."

"Not just me, but all of Atlantica," Ariel agreed. "The only person who took your loss worse than me was our father."

"No- he's not my father, just _yours_ ," Maleficent bitterly retorted, removing Ariel's hands. "I assume he's told you I'm the daughter of Mozenrath, hasn't he?"

She began to walk off along the coast, but Ariel persisted, "You may not be my sister by blood, Maleficent, but we were brought up together, played alongside one another- we even got into fights with one another! Does this mean nothing to you?"

Maleficent turned and glared at her. "When I think back on all that time we spent, I see myself constantly overshadowed by you. You threw me into the abyss when I should have been seated upon my rightful throne!"

Ariel clenched Wavetamer. "And now you want to claim the surface world as yours in vengeance for what you perceive as wrongdoings? Well, I'm sorry, Maleficent, but so long as I can, I'll defend the surface world."

"How are you doing with that?" Maleficent sardonically teased. "Your precious humans fight one another over land, money and power; while you've been wasting time getting concerned, they've been killing one another like hungry moray eels. I'm planning to bring some unity to these people, gather them together under my standard, and I can't see any reason why not."

Ariel put down her trident. "In other words, you think you're better than these people."

Maleficent raised her eyebrows. "I should have thought that was obvious."

"Well, then, you don't understand what it means to really be a ruler, sister," Ariel replied sternly. "You'd be an unsuitable candidate for the throne."

Maleficent shoved her backwards with her staff. "Why? I've become far wiser and more experienced since you banished me, daughter of _Triton._ (this word was spat, as if to further disassociate herself with her foster sister)I've even visited places which Atlantica has no record of. I've learnt what the Devil's Eye can do, and soon I will gain access to its power and…"

"Well, someone must have showed you how the Devil's Eye works, haven't they?" Ariel sharply guessed. "Someone's controlling the supposed queen. Who is it?"

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME! I AM THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!" Maleficent screamed angrily at her, green fire burning around her body. "AND I'M NOT A SUPPOSED QUEEN, FURTHEMORE, I'M A _REAL_ QUEEN!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Ariel screamed back at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a good shake. "You're not a queen of the surface world or Atlantica or anywhere! Now give up the Devil's Eye and your mad ambition…" her tone softened, as she attempted to remind her of their bond of sisterhood. "And come back home with me. Come home, my sister."

Maleficent smirked. "If you're after the Devil's Eye, you're wasting your time with me," she replied.

Ariel picked up her trident and glared at Maleficent. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, ironic, isn't it?" the Dragon-Witch continued. "In order to return with me to Atlantica, you'll need that gemstone, but unfortunately, I gave it to my human friends earlier, and I've no idea where they've put it now."

Ariel pointed her trident at Maleficent's face. "All right, listen to me, Maleficent…"

But before she could say anything more, a gold and black blur slammed into her and knocked her over backwards into the water.

Maleficent frowned. "I can't listen to you if you don't talk, sister."

The shape which had attacked Ariel was Princess Jasmine. As they rolled over in the water, Ariel's legs became a fishtail again, and she got up, dripping and angry, to face the Arabian princess.

"How dare you attack me like that!" she snarled at Jasmine, who had opened her helmet to reveal her face.

Jasmine's reply was, "I won't attack you if you don't steal my prisoners. How's that sound?"

"Do you have any idea what forces you are up against, metal person who looks like a cat?"

Jasmine raised her eyebrows. "Well, judging by your long red hair, scandalous clothing(Ariel glared at her), and your evil sister, I'd say we're re-enacting a really bad episode of Game of Thrones. Will you 'take what is yours in Fire and Blood'?"

"I don't know what 'Game of Thrones' is, but Maleficent's fate is not for you to decide," Ariel replied hotly. "I will return her to Atlantica to face justice for her actions."

"And she _can_ face justice," Jasmine answered. "But not until she's given back the Devil's Eye. So I don't want you to try and take her from me again for now. All right?" she then walked off, murmuring "Fishsticks!" under her breath.

Unfortunately, Ariel overheard that last comment, and so she threw Wavetamer straight at Jasmine as the princess of Agrabah turned around. The trident didn't pierce Jasmine's armour, but it did throw her backwards into the sea, away from the little mermaid until she was out in the deep end.

Jasmine abruptly got back up and bared her teeth. "Right, you've asked for this," she said, before releasing two blasts of purple repulsor fire at Ariel, blowing her backwards through the sand.

Ariel got back up again, clenching Wavetamer's shaft. The trident's head glowed yellow with electricity, and then she shot that electricity in a stream straight at Jasmine's armour. Jasmine staggered backwards, her armour sparking and smoking, until the blast finally went out and she could recover herself.

"Try this on for size," Jasmine replied, increasing the power of her suit to 400% before firing a second blast that blew Ariel backwards through a tree-trunk. Ariel angrily got up and extended a pair of gliding fins from her flanks, flying straight towards Jasmine just as the Tiger Woman flew towards her as well. They met in mid-air, and went through the dark sky above the tropical forest. Maleficent watched cheerfully, enjoying the sight of brainless violence.

The two women flew forwards until they slammed into the side of a volcano. Ariel pushed herself outwards, until her feet touched the mountainside. She then started running a short distance up the slope.

"Dive like a dolphin, ram like a narwhal," she murmured tauntingly, before abruptly throwing herself backwards, taking Jasmine down with her as they both plummeted out of the sky, smashing through every tree in the forest as they did so. Trees fell over and coconuts dropped around them, but they themselves rolled out of the way of a falling palm. As they did, Jasmine grabbed Ariel by the legs and held her against the ground.

"There, now I've got your feet," she taunted. "What are you gonna do now, mermaid?"

Ariel bared her teeth in a fierce grin(the kind a shark gives just before it attacks a seal), and then pressed her legs together. They changed back into a fish tail, and then Ariel started slapping her fins into Jasmine's face repeatedly. The helmet shielded the princess of Agrabah from the worst of the blows, but still, it felt like being hammered repeatedly. By a fish.

Jasmine wisely let go of the tail, but then Ariel got up and lunged at her, grabbing Jasmine's wrists and pushing. Jasmine pushed back, and a test of strength began between the two competitors. Ariel tightened her grip on Jasmine's wrist cannons and started to crush them, but Jasmine quickly held one of her hands in front of Ariel's face and let off a blast of light, stunning her.

Ariel let go of Jasmine, and the Arabian woman then head-butted her in the face. Now, head-butting someone in the face, especially when one of you is wearing a solid metal helmet, is probably painful, but Ariel, despite her delicate-looking face, simply shot Jasmine a dirty look, and then returned the blow with enough force to knock her backwards.

Jasmine recovered again, and then threw Ariel backwards through yet another tree. She then ran forwards to deliver another blow, but Ariel dodged, then grabbed Jasmine's arm, flipped her over one shoulder, and then slammed her into the ground.

"Lesson number one: never try to punch a mermaid," she taunted, before summoning Wavetamer back into her hand and preparing to pin down Jasmine by driving the trident into her chest. But Jasmine activated her foot blasters and blew herself between Ariel's legs and under her, out of the way. She then turned around to launch another attack, but before she could do so, a gold and red shield slammed into her hand and distracted her.

It was Mulan, stood on top of a fallen tree with her sword drawn. Mushu sat on top of her shoulder, both of them looking utterly displeased. Jasmine groaned and slapped her brow, humiliated at being saved by the Chinese rookie.

"BREAK IT UP, LADIES!" Mushu shouted at them, with surprising volume for one so small. His friend jumped down from the tree to confront them.

"What's all this about?" Mulan sternly asked. "What are you doing here, Ariel?"

"I've come here to stop Maleficent!" Ariel shouted back at her.

"Then prove that we're on the same side," Mulan calmly said, not backing down before the angry mermaid. "Stop beating up Jasmine, and drop your trident."

"I wouldn't do that, Captain," Jasmine warned her. "Ariel doesn't like putting down her trident…"

The mermaid abruptly elbowed Jasmine backwards and turned to glare at Mulan.

"Oh, I'll drop my trident, alright," she said dangerously.

And she then performed a perfect jump into the air, preparing to bring her trident down on Mulan's head. Mushu jumped off Mulan's shoulder, whilst Captain Dragon lifted her shield over her head to cover herself. The trident came down directly on top of the Dragon Iron shield, releasing a massive shockwave of energy that blew Ariel over backwards, at the same time as cutting down all of the trees in the vicinity(much to the shock of a group of monkeys taking refuge in one of them, who were forced to descend to the ground).

After Ariel got back up, surrounded by fallen trees and two grumpy, bad-tempered superheroes, she finally lowered her trident in exhaustion, both angry and reluctantly respectful.

"Fight's over, ladies," Mushu said firmly. And no-one now dared to question him.

Afterwards, the group then picked up Maleficent and returned to the helicopter with her. Maleficent was reluctant to go, having been really enjoying herself up to that point. Nonetheless, she allowed the three princesses to force chains onto her arms and strong-arm her back aboard the flying vehicle. Just before they were about to leave, a group of monkeys and one orangutan turned up to have a look.

"So, these are man-cubs, are they? Or woman-cubs, in this case," the orangutan, King Louie, murmured thoughtfully. "Craaaaaaazyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I just wish they'd left me a little fire."

Maleficent abruptly sent a blast of green fire into the ground in front of King Louis. He jumped back and scrabbled away from it in alarm.

"Whoa! Not that much!" he cried.

 **There we are, reviewers. A new update to the Warriors. And this time, we finally get to meet Ariel. Stay tuned for next episode, when we get back to the Ulysses, and this time, things get a little mad! Please review if you like it. Reviewers bring honour to us all…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Warriors Chapter 5

Plans and tactics

Back aboard the Ulysses, twelve burly Scottish men(from the clans Macguffin, Dingwall and Macintosh, all working for PRINCESS under King Fergus) escorted Maleficent off the helicopter and into the mobile helicopter boat's halls. For a bit of fun, Maleficent changed into a dragon, just to see what the men would do in response, but they just heaved her insistently ahead. As they passed by a window, Maleficent looked in to see Doctor Alice busy setting up a crystal ball to locate the Devil's Eye. The evil sorceress smiled unpleasantly at Alice, prompting the Victorian woman to remove her spectacles and look at her quizzically.

The Scottish lads finally shoved Maleficent inside a huge glass detention cell, closing a pressurised lock after her. As the huge black dragon bared her teeth through the cage, Lord Dingwall got hold of a stool and climbed on top of it to glare at Maleficent. He then blew a loud raspberry, after which the rest of his men started shouting insults in Gaelic and making vulgar hand gestures.

At this point, King Fergus came in, dressed in his tartan business suit. "Thank ye, Lord Dingwall, I'll take it frae here," he said. Immediately, the lords and their supporters left the detention room whilst Fergus stayed behind to talk to Maleficent.

"Right, here's the gaff," he said shortly. "If ye try tae get out o' this cage in any way, I hit the wee computer display here…"

He pointed out a large red button on a computer display panel outside the cage. As he pressed it, the metal floor opened beneath Maleficent's cage, leaving her suspended 30,000 feet above a sheer drop out of the sky.

"Let's just say it's a long way down," he simplified it. "An' don't try tae melt the glass, it's specially treated tae be fire-resistant. An' I'm well aware that ye can turn intae a dragon an' fly, but that's not gonnae help ye when ye havnae got anywhere tae fly tae. You're the fish, an' this thing's the hook ye mentioned earlier."

Maleficent laughed coldly and crept backwards into the middle of her cell. "What a nice cage you've given me, King Fergus. But I don't think you had me in mind when you built it."

Fergus nodded. "Nay, it was built tae contain someone else along the same lines as ye, except wi'out the fire-breathin' aspects an' the wings."

Jack and Alice watched all this on CCTV camera.

"Oh, yes, the creature called the Bandersnatch," Maleficent agreed. "A savage brute who tries to make herself human."

Alice gritted her teeth and made a rude hand sign at Maleficent on the camera.

"If you want a loose cannon like that monster to defend you, I imagine you're a truly desperate man, King Fergus," the dragon continued, flicking her forked tongue out in a taunting manner(then again, she may just have been doing that "tongue thing" that Mushu so hated).

Fergus bared his teeth. "Oh, ye imagine that, do ye? Let me tell ye something, lass- ye've come tae my home tae declare war on us, ye've enslaved many of me best friends, one of whom ye got tae stab me in me good leg, ye've stolen a magic weapon which ye dinnae know how tae control, an' ye kill people for yer own guilty pleasures whilst ye claim to be a peaceful person. Dae ye know how desperate that made me feel? Very. An' a wee bit angry as well. Well, let's be honest, a lot angry. An' pretty soon, ye're gonnae regret makin' me sae desperate."

Maleficent bared her teeth in response to his taunt. "Must be painful for you, mustn't it? You finally got your hands on the power of the Devil's Eye. And what were you going to use its power for? To bathe mankind in a warm circle of light?" she then glanced upwards into another security camera with her venomous green eyes. "But then you learned the meaning of true power, strength of will over others. In the face of it, _you… are… nothing_."

Fergus stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, yer _strength of will over others_ isnae gonnae help ye get a good helpin' o' luscious haggis, lass. So if ye get hungry, ye know who tae call."

He then walked off and shut down the CCTV, but not before Maleficent managed to snarl into the camera which was picked up on Mulan's computer screen.

"What a lovely woman," Alice sarcastically remarked as she regrouped with the rest of her friends. She had got changed into a set of overalls the same colour as her classic dress, whilst her hair was done back in a neat bun. Alongside her sat Mulan, wearing a spring green t-shirt and silky gold trousers. Across the way was Jack himself, wearing his bandana and a colourful reggae t-shirt and shorts(well, he is a Pirate of the Caribbean), and enjoying an ice lolly. Ariel was amongst the group in a purple shirt which exposed her navel and two bell-bottom green trousers. The little mermaid was busy combing her hair with a fork to relax.

"Well, she might get annoying after a while," Mulan remarked, turning to face Ariel. "Can you tell us what Maleficent's up to, Ariel?"

"She's got these soldiers known as the Titans," Ariel replied, still brushing her hair with the fork. "Elemental giants from the days of ancient Greece, and my grandfather Poseidon. Long ago, Zeus, the king of the gods, imprisoned the Titans in the underground world of Tartarus to stop them from laying waste to the human world. Maleficent has struck a bargain with Hades, the Lord of the Dead and a sympathizer to the Titans. She will help him release the Titans so they can take over the surface world for her, and in return, she must give them the Devil's Eye."

"Underground giants?" Mulan remarked incredulously.

"Well, that explains a lot," Mushu murmured.

"So, in order to release the Titans, Maleficent needs to create a second portal mechanism," Alice deduced. "That's why she captured Mole."

"Mole?" Ariel asked, in surprise at hearing this man's name.

"Yes, Professor Gaetan Mole, the famous geologist," Alice agreed.

"Ah, my old friend," Ariel realized.

Jack then added at this point, "Yes, Maleficent's hypnotised her, as well as a few of our own crew and one of my friends." He sniffed a bit painfully.

"What I'm more concerned about is why Maleficent allowed us to capture her," Mulan pointed out, still concerned. "She can't command a legion of giants from inside a cell."

"I think, with respect, Captain Mulan," Alice suggested, "that Maleficent isn't our biggest problem right now. She's mad, bonkers, off her head."

Ariel glared at her. "Be careful how you speak about Maleficent, little yellow-haired woman. She may be unreasonable, but she's still my sister."

"Well your sister, luv, just killed over 80 people in no more than two days," Jack said, clearly shocked that Ariel wanted to be family to such a monster.

Ariel looked awkward and replied, "Ok, technically she's my foster sister. She's also a sorceress and half-dragon. How would you feel?"

Alice then continued, "I think we need to understand the portal's mechanisms. Why would Maleficent want iridium?"

"Iridium is a portal stabiliser," a familiar Arabian voice filled in, as Princess Jasmine entered wearing a purple short-sleeve t-shirt and trousers. She then continued to the confused mass of faces, "That way, she can stop the portal from collapsing shut like it did in the PRINCESS facility."

She then bumped knuckles with Ariel. "By the way, Ygritte, I'm not feeling sore about that fight earlier. You have some serious bite."

"Thanks, I guess," the mermaid replied. "But why are you naming me after a bird?"

Jasmine shook her head and then continued, "It also means that Maleficent can keep the portal open for as long as she wants, and let through anyone she wants, like the Titans."

She then picked up a long stick and folded her left leg, then propped her knee up with the stick, lurching about whilst shouting pirate-type language. "All hands on deck! Full strength to the helm, boatswain! Maleficent's playing a game of Whack-a-Mole, and we could see it, even though she hoped we wouldn't." She pointed at a huge man with brown hair and large fists called Agent Ralph, who frowned at her.

Jasmine then fell over after hopping about with the stick under her knee. She got up quickly, turning just as Merida came into the room, wearing more casual teal clothes.

"Merida, I don't know how your dad can dance with one of these," she admitted.

"Simple, Princess Jasmine. He changes feet," Merida jibed back at her.

"What a lot of hard work that must be," the Agrabah princess replied. "Anyway, Princess Kida won't have such a hard job getting her hands on the other supplies needed for the portal machine. All she needs now is something which produces high-level density energy. Enough to activate the power of the Devil's Eye."

As she spoke, Jasmine slipped a small metal disk with the image of a grinning parrot's face onto the underside of a desk. It magnetically attached itself and let out a loud squawk.

When everyone looked around to tell who made the noise, Jasmine quickly replied, "That was a bird outside."

"Princess, at what point did you learn so much about portal physics?" a sceptical Captain Amelia inquired.

"I read all about it last night," Jasmine replied proudly. "I looked through the debriefing package, the tunnelling theory sheets, and the notes made by Professor Mole." She glanced around at the numerous uneasy faces. "And clearly, no-one else did."

Mulan then asked at this point, "What kind of power source will Maleficent need?"

"First of all, she'd need to break the Coulomb barrier by increasing the gemstone's heat level to 120-million Kelvin," Alice put in.

Jasmine, liking the way this was going, then added, "But she won't need to if Mole knows how to make the quantum tunnelling effect stable."

"If he has, then Maleficent will be able to achieve ionization at any power factory in the world," Alice continued.

"Ah, she speaks my language!" Jasmine cried joyfully, before running over to shake Alice's hand eagerly. " _Salaam aleikum,_ Dr. Alice. I've never met anyone who works on arcane devices like you. Also, I love your ability to get mad and turn into a giant spotty dog monster."

Alice looked uncomfortable with this comment, but then said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Princess Jasmine, we've no' got Dr. Kingsleigh here tae make use of the Bandersnatch," King Fergus sternly interrupted as he entered the bridge room. "She's here so she can help us find the Devil's Eye. Perhaps ye can work with her on this?"

"Well, first of all, let's look at that sword thingy," Mushu recommended, sliding down off Mulan's shoulder. "Now, maybe that thing's a voodoo weapon, but the energy that comes out of it's more like one of the old GARGOYLE devices."

"No idea why, but it's powerful, a'right," Fergus agreed. "Maleficent used it tae turn me two best men- well, one o' them's a woman- intae her own automatons."

"What's that?" Ariel asked, in a surprised way. "Isn't an automaton a small red fruit?"

"That's a tomato," Fergus corrected her.

"I know what an automaton is!" Mulan pointed out eagerly. "I see what you mean!"

"Right, Doctor, let's go off to work, then," Jasmine said, taking Alice by the hand. She'd got fed up of the useless banter and wanted to put her work to good use.

"I'll show you where my workspace is," Alice agreed, and they walked off in a flamboyantly posh way.

Shortly after they'd left, Agent Ralph cracked open an arcade machine and started playing Whack-a-Mole, just to check if Jasmine had been right.

Inside Alice's laboratory, Jasmine and Alice were at work with a computer processor. Alice pulled out a dowsing rod and scanned the Sword of Triton with it.

"Well, the voodoo energy matches the energy Mole picked up from the Devil's Eye," she agreed, whilst Jasmine's tiger Rajah walked around her, rubbing up against her legs. "But that kind of information takes too long to process."

"We don't need to," Jasmine pointed out, producing one of her own Agrabah Factory computers( a nice medium laptop with curled gold edges to make it unique). "We can just go around the mainframe, then make a direct route to the Homer cluster. That way we can time the energy from this sword at 600 terraflops."

"And to think I only brought a box of cakes," Alice joked.

Jasmine laughed and stroked Rajah's head. "I think you should visit the palace of Agrabah at some point, Alice. You'd like it there; really tall towers, silk curtains, and we've got a genie living in the water garden."

Alice winced. "I'd like to, your Highness, but I smashed down the Dome of the Rock the last time I visited the Middle East."

She was referring to an incident four years ago, when Alice had been hiding from the Queen of Hearts, who wanted to reproduce the power of the Bandersnatch and use it as a weapon. The Queen's new soldier, Prince Mor'du from Scotland, had injected himself with some of Alice's blood to increase his own power, but had turned into a violent demon bear and gone on a rampage. It was then that Alice had first met King Fergus; becoming the Bandersnatch to stop Mor'du, she had saved his life from the demon bear, and then his wife and daughter had helped her kill Mor'du by burying him under a massive pile of rock. You can tell where she got the rock from (that's right, Dwayne Johnson).

"Well, you won't meet any form of stress while you're in my place," Jasmine replied. "No pain, no worries. _Hakuna matata_." She then picked up an electric stick and jabbed Alice lightly from behind with it.

"Ow!" Alice cried. At this point, Mushu and Mulan came in, and Mushu saw what she was doing.

"Whoa, girl! Stop that!" he cried, running over to push Jasmine away from Alice.

"Are you completely insane?" Mulan hissed at the Middle-Eastern woman.

Jasmine raised her hands in an apologetic way. "All right, you got me." She then turned back to Alice. "You really do have a very good control of your temper."

Alice openly laughed, having got over the small shock by this point.

"How do you control yourself, then? Smoking hookas? Taking a hot bath? Cleaning the inside of a crocodile's mouth?"

"Do you think everything's funny?" Mulan remarked, her arms crossed.

"No, just the things I can laugh at."

"Well, you can't laugh at the idea of puttin' everyone on this boat in danger!" Mushu scolded her. "No offence, Miss Alice."

"Please, it's no problem," Alice gently replied. "If you thought that electric stick is painful, try being stabbed in the foot by a sword-wielding dormouse."

"Come on, Alice," Jasmine appealed to her. "You shouldn't be so shy, you should be more assertive of yourself."

"And _you_ should be taking this whole thing seriously, _princess_ ," Mulan snapped back at her.

Jasmine had a good laugh and then her whole demeanour changed. "Oh, I'm taking this seriously, all right. What I want to know is why King Fergus chose us for this mission- why did he not choose us at an earlier point? And what has he still not told us? I can't do my work unless I know all the information."

"Are you sayin' you think Mel Gibson's hidin' somethin' from us?" Mushu asked sceptically.

"And you're saying you don't?" Jasmine replied, just as sceptically. "Look, Mushu, he's the Bear King, the greatest spy alive. His justice methods are seriously medieval, in as literal a sense as possible. Even his own spies aren't told everything. And I don't really trust so-called "kings" after that time King Candy tried to betray me five years ago." She then produced a slice of baklava and slid it into her mouth. "And this is making Alice feel angsty as well, you know."

"Can I just carry on quietly, please?" Alice asked, hesitant about speaking her worries about Fergus.

"Dr. Kingsleigh, what's your opinion on this?" Mulan asked, picking up on this.

Alice removed her spectacles and spoke. "Alright, when Maleficent made that remark about the Devil's Eye being a "warm circle of light" in which to bathe mankind, I think she was referring to you."

She was looking at Jasmine as she spoke.

Jasmine nodded, and then gave Alice some baklava.

"And even if she didn't find out about the palace tower from Kida, it's in all the news items, so Maleficent must have read about it somewhere."

"What's so important about the palace of Agrabah?" Mushu asked. "I thought it's just a really big, unsightly-lookin'…"

Upon hearing Mushu insult his home, Rajah the tiger growled at him.

"Royal place somewhere in the Middle East," Mushu finished hastily.

"That palace is also the headquarters of the Agrabah Factory," Alice added. "The tower is powered by special genie magic, and can power itself for perhaps a year or more."

"And that's only the first model," Jasmine agreed. "I'm one of the few rich people in Agrabah who runs her own factory on magic energy. That's Alice's point."

Alice then got up and added, "My other point is, if you can run a whole building on magic, your Highness, why didn't PRINCESS get you to research the Devil's Eye? Why are they even interested in its magic in the first place?"

"Good question," Jasmine agreed, giving her a thumbs-up. "Which is what I'll be finding out as soon as my hacking devices give me access to PRINCESS' computer files." She then produced a small laptop shaped like a parrot.

"What? Hacking devices?" Mulan asked in shock.

"Yes," Jasmine agreed. "They're not really mine, I should add, they're Iago's, but I taught that parrot everything there is to know about computer tech works. Genie's been helping him operate the hacking devices ever since I planted some in the control room. Soon, I'll have access to all the information about PRINCESS that Fergus doesn't want to tell us about." She then produced more baklava. "Would you like any?"

Mulan shook her head. "I think you're suspicious as to why they don't want you working for them."

"Well, it is funny that a so-called intelligence agency doesn't want someone intelligent working on it, don't you think? And a bit sexist, as well."

Mushu shook his head. "Listen, I think this Maleficent girl's tryin' to turn us against each other. We need to stay focused or she's gonna win the war before it's even started. We need to follow the orders we've been given, Princess Jasmine."

Jasmine laughed sarcastically. "I'm a princess, I don't like following orders. I prefer to give them. Besides, it's not fashionable."

Mulan scoffed at her. "Well, only you would be obsessed with what's fashionable."

Jasmine quickly jibed back at her, "There's three women in this laboratory, and one of them is both wearing a dragon on her clothes and not being helpful. Guess which one that is."

Alice interjected, "You can't be telling us you don't think this is suspicious, Mulan."

Mulan sighed and rubbed her brows. "Look, let's just locate the Devil's Eye and get this over with, alright?" she then walked out of the room, along with Mushu.

Rajah blew a raspberry after the cheeky little dragon. Jasmine stroked his head, sighing irritably.

"I know what you mean, Rajah," she said. "This woman and her pet are supposed to be the greatest heroes in all of China, but the way they're acting now, I almost wish they'd been left under the ice."

"They've got a point about Maleficent, though," Alice replied as she continued working with her scanners. "She has us at a disadvantage."

"No, she has access to a loose cannon," Jasmine replied firmly. "And I'm gonna watch as that cannon backfires on her."

"And I'll read about it in the news," Alice joked.

Jasmine shook her head. "No, you'll be putting on your armour like everyone else."

Alice sighed. "That's the sad thing about me, your Highness."

"Alright, formalities are done now. Just call me Jasmine, alright."

"Alright, Jasmine. I haven't got a metal suit like you. What I am…is like a werewolf. A really big, horrific werewolf."

Jasmine then peeled back her t-shirt to reveal the purple arc reactor glowing in the centre of her chest. "I'm not that perfect in body either. I've got bits of metal shell inside my chest from where I got shot by an anthropomorphic lion terrorist. This warm circle of light is the only thing which keeps the shells from piercing my heart. What I wear isn't just a part of my armour, it's a physical part of my body."

"But at least you know how to control that thing," Alice replied glumly.

"I learned how to control it," Jasmine replied. "It took the help of an old pirate, far wiser than I am." She sadly thought of her old friend Billy Bones, the old turtle pirate who first created the arc reactor to save her life. He gave up his own life to save her from the Outsiders, the bloodthirsty lion terrorists who attacked her in Africa.

"Well, an electromagnet isn't the same as a monster," Alice pointed out. She then quietly returned to her work, only for Jasmine to quickly move all the screen data out of the way so that Alice had to look at her.

"By the way," Jasmine added. "I read about how you first transformed. According to my research, your body shouldn't have been able to survive that many different samples of animal DNA being injected into it."

Alice frowned. "Do you think, then, that the Bandersnatch…" she coughed awkwardly. "I mean, my second nature, helped me survive? If so, why did she save my life?"

"Perhaps we'll find out," Jasmine suggested before returning to her own computer screen.

"I don't think you'll enjoy finding out," Alice warned her.

"And I think you will," Jasmine retorted.

Elsewhere, Mulan and Mushu were trying to open a large metal door. It bore a label saying "Secure Storing Chamber". After a few minutes, Mulan forced the doors open, then ran up a metal staircase and found a large suitcase lying ahead. She and Mushu shared suspicious glances, then forced the suitcase over onto its side.

Back inside Maleficent's laboratory, Professor Mole watched as a large truck came in carrying more materials for his portal machine. He grinned madly as he crept around his machine, adding more parts and illuminated an unpleasant red colour as he used a pair of tongs to slide an iridium spike into the machine.

Back in the Ulysses, Ariel was looking at a photo of her human boyfriend Milo Thatch on Agent Baloo's computer. She smiled and shed a few tears as she looked at him, with his short blond hair, clean chin and bespectacled warm brown eyes, and his air of goofy charm(not that kind of Goofy, you fools).

"We got Milo Thatch to move out shortly after Maleficent captured Mole," Baloo explained. "We've given him a new job at an aquarium in Florida. He'll be alright there."

"Thank you," Ariel said. "Maleficent deliberately captured Mole because of his connections to me. He's a great man. I'm worried as to what she'll do to him after he's of no further use to her."

"He really admires you, you know," Baloo agreed. "You changed his whole life and a lot of things."

Ariel shook her head sadly. "Mole's life was better before he met me. We Atlanticans like to pretend that we're more sophisticated than mankind, but the first thing we do when we come to the surface is we start fighting each other like Scolopendras."

"What?" Baloo's jaw dropped.

"Scolopendras- you know, giant whales with numerous legs and bristly faces. Do you not have any of those here?"

The big bear shook his head.

"That's probably good," the mermaid replied. "Scolopendras are violent carnivores who attack anything they run across." She broke off, then blew down an empty pipe to try and produce music. "When I was younger, I longed to visit the surface world. When I finally did, Maleficent sent the Kraken to kill me, and you suffered most for it. Now she's doing the same thing. And I used to be thirsty for war, you know."

"We're no' at war yet," Fergus interrupted, entering the scene with Lord Macintosh. "Ariel, could ye get yer foster sister tae tell us where she's put the Devil's Eye?"

Ariel laughed sarcastically. "I'm the one person in the world whom Maleficent hates most. She won't share her plans with me. Why don't you ask her yourself? You're good at that."

Fergus shook his head. "Could ye at least tell us her motives?"

"Well, that's easy. Maleficent wants to be a queen, yes, but she also wants to settle an old score with me. Whatever pain she goes through, she will still retain her utmost needs afterwards."

"Many people say things like that," Lord Macintosh said a bit darkly, producing a disturbingly large electric stun rifle. "Ye know what changes their minds? A good old-fashioned game o' TORTURE!" He then laughed madly and cranked up the rifle, only for Fergus to quickly bash him in the face and shut him up.

"Are you suggesting to torture Maleficent?" Ariel remarked, both shocked and angry at this remark.

"Would ye be prepared tae resort tae those methods if ye had the choice?" Fergus asked simply, though he looked far from happy about it himself.

Ariel crossed her arms, and sent the Scottish king a dangerous glare. "The more you hurt Maleficent, the more she will want to inflict her own pain upon other people. Besides, she can't command the Titans so long as she's a prisoner here, remember?"

Fergus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "What I dinnae understand, Ariel, is if she's a prisoner, why dae I have the feelin' that she's the only person who wants tae be on this helicopter… boat…thing?"

Back at the anti-Bandersnatch cell, Maleficent lay in her cage, now in her human form. She sat with her wings folded behind her, eyes closed and arms outspread as if in meditation. Then Jack Sparrow walked up to her in his Black Pearl jumpsuit and waved one hand.

"I say, Mallie," he said, "Do you notic anything? Or, rather, do you notice anything that is not there to be noticed?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes, you can sneak up on me. Not something a lot of people can do in the presence of a dragon."

"Unless, of course, you knew I wanted to see you anyway," he added, with a roguish grin.

"Indeed," Maleficent smiled coldly. "You would be sent in to ease my pain after King Fergus tried to torture me, to make me more willing to share information with you."

Jack pointed a ring-adorned finger at her. "Let's cut the games, Mallie. Tell me what you've done to Princess Kida."

Maleficent raised her eyebrows, making her yellow eyes flash. "I made her mind more open to a few things. Those would be my own words."

"And after you've got your Titans in to beat us up, then you crown yourself over the ruins, Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt," Jack agreed. "What do you plan to do with the bonny lass afterwards?"

Maleficent chuckled coldly. "If I didn't know any better, Captain Sparrow, I'd say you're in love with the princess."

Jack stuck his tongue out. "Correct, you _don't_ know any better. She and I are both in love with two different people. She's got this handsome Danish prince called Eric, I've got a dolly belle in Madrid called Angelica. Plus, she's many centuries older than me anyway. She's not my girlfriend. She's a friend whom I'm indebted to."

"In what way?" Maleficent lazily eyed him, whilst getting to her feet. She clearly thought she had the advantage now.

Jack then removed his bandana to run his fingers through his hair. He then uncomfortably began, "Well, you see, Mallie…"

"Could you not call me that, please? It's getting irritating."

"Well, you see, _Maleficent_ , before I became an agent of PRINCESS, I was a pirate. Still am, in fact. But I also worked as an….assassin, for whoever gave me the most money. I killed a few people who worked for PRINCESS, so they ordered Princess Kida to do me in. Instead, she saved my life from another assassin. And since then, I've vowed to repay her someday."

Maleficent looked through the cell at him. "Suppose I offer to let her live, what will you do then?"

Jack glared at her. "Are you asking me to release you from this cell? Because if so, I'm not sure as I'm in the mood. Shut up."

Maleficent ignored the insult. "Really, though. Your whole kingdom is in danger, but you only want me to spare the life of one woman? You really are selfish, pirate."

Jack shrugged. "Kingdoms and governments fall very commonly. I'm not too deeply affected by that. Neither is Kida. She's Atlantean and I'm a pirate."

"Then what motivates you, if not a moral obligation to protect your country?" Maleficent looked unpleasantly smug now.

"Simple," Jack replied. "The chance to drink rum, show off, and to clean away all the blood on me hands." He looked at his hands to check there wasn't any. "Figuratively."

Maleficent bared her teeth. "I don't think you can get rid of all that blood, though," she said icily. "Kida told me about every crime you've ever committed. The sacking of Nassau Port, the mermaid massacre of Neverland, the killing of Captain Flint."

Jack began to look inwardly shocked at the revelation of his crimes, but kept his face placid as Maleficent stood to her full height, glaring through the glass at him. Her voice grew louder now, and more threatening, more like the bloodthirsty dragon she could turn into.

"Your whole life is full of bloodshed, Jack Sparrow, and you think that you can just wipe that out by saving the life of one woman? A savage, a woman whose morals are just as flawed as yours are. You are as sentimental as a praying boy. You poor…simple…FOOL!"

As she turned utterly brutal in her expression now, Jasmine and Alice were still running over their screens in the laboratory. Captain Amelia and King Fergus picked up a security breach on the CCTV. Mulan and Mushu prized open the heavy suitcase to reveal a massive assault rifle from the days of GARGOYLE (a huge, wide-barrelled rifle shaped like an eagle's head around the mouth, and with a pair of wings on both sides of the body- it was used to fire deadly voodoo energy as a weapon).

"You are a lying black-hearted robber who kills people for other black-hearted men," Maleficent growled at Jack. "You may claim that your morals are different from theirs, so as to set yourself apart from the horrors they have committed, but those terrors are what made you who you are, which you cannot get rid of."

Maleficent struck her claws against the glass of the cell, her body now flaming green in her anger and arrogance. "Do you want to know what I'll do to your precious Kida?" she spat. "I won't hurt her until after I've forced her to kill you in the worst way possible. Then I'll break my spell just long enough for her to see what she's done to you, and as soon as she howls in grief over you, I'll turn into a dragon and BURN HER ALIVE! THAT IS MY FINAL OFFER, YOU FILTHY PIRATE!"

Jack turned away at this point. When he next spoke, his voice was choked with tears. "I may have done some awful things as a pirate," he replied to the Mistress of all Evil's taunts. "But at least I'm not a bloody-fisted monster like you."

Maleficent's temper abruptly changed from raging to scornful. "You're wrong, Captain Sparrow. There is a monster in this place, but it's not me. It's that woman you brought with you."

Jack turned around to reveal he hadn't been crying at all. "Oh, I see. That's what you're up to, is it?"

Maleficent looked confused by this.

Jack then spoke into his communicator. "Maleficent's spilled the beans. She wants the Bandersnatch to cut loose. Don't let Alice leave her laboratory. I'm on me way up now. And get Ariel to the laboratory as well."

He then turned to Maleficent with a mocking grin. "Cheers, lass," he said, before nimbly running off and leaving the perplexed sorceress behind.

 **So, there we are. The longest of my chapters in The Warriors. Next chapter features the one where everything is upsy-daisy, everyone is going crazy… Sorry. Anyway, you know the gist. Rate and review if you like, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Sammael29**


	6. Chapter 6

Disney Superhero AUs

Hello everyone. This is just to let you know that I am cancelling the Warriors, as I feel like I have been introducing Disney heroes whose personalities do not match those of their Marvel counterparts well enough. I will be leaving this story up for adoption, but just before I do, here is my updated version of the character cast for each Marvel film up to and including the Avengers.

Iron Man- Steel Llama

Iron Man is Emperor Kuzco- Kuzco is an irresponsible rich playboy who has a change of character after being betrayed by one of his older co-workers, much like Iron Man. And if you don't think a llama is a very conventional superhero image, just imagine one built along the lines of Sir Kill-a-lot out of Robot Wars(man, I loved that TV show).

Pepper Potts is Malina- Kuzco's girlfriend who has a somewhat righting influence on his personality.

Professor Yinsen is Rafiki- for those of you sceptical about a mandrill helping a Peruvian millionaire escape from his prison, this version of Rafiki will be an elderly Kenyan human.

Obadiah Stane is Alameda Slim- because while Yzma is both ambitious and has a stronger influence on Kuzco's empire than Kuzco himself, she lacks the somewhat handsome, charismatic appeal which is embodied in the yodelling cattle rustler.

JARVIS is Jiminy Cricket- here, Jiminy is a helpful yet sarcastic AI physically portrayed as an insect-shaped hologram.

Raza is Zira- leader of the Outsiders terrorist gang. She is a dangerous woman who wears the lioness as her gang's emblem and is hired by Alameda to kill Kuzco and steal his company's weapons.

Happy Hogan is Kronk- Kusco's bodyguard should ideally be as much of a funny character as Iron Man's bodyguard.

War Machine is Pacha- a more responsible character who tries to help Kuzco do his job more responsibly.

Incredible Dragon

The Hulk is Maleficent-this character is a combination of both the more moral 2014 Maleficent and the original Maleficent with the cool dragon transformation. However, due to their great personality differences, Maleficent in this version will be more like Elsa, and her more sadistic, violent personality is attributed to the Dragon.

Betty Ross is John Smith- John, like Betty, is willing to defy his own superiors in order to protect someone he loves.

General Ross is Duke Weselton- both the General and the Duke hate those whom they regard as monsters and would love to subjugate or kill them.

The Abomination is Ilosovic Stayne/the Jabberwock- like Blonsky, the Knave is a deadly mercenary who wants to gain the power of a monster.

Samuel Sterns is Alistair Krei- a brilliant mind with less-than-brilliant morals

Leonard Samson is Jane Porter- She's willing to protect the man she loves even if he loves someone else.

Steel Llama 2

Whiplash is Shere Khan/Firestripe- an Indian technician out for vengeance on Kuzco's family for the downfall of his own. His own suit of armour is based on a tiger with flamethrower claws.

Justin Hammer is Iracebeth Crims- a big-headed, childish rival industrialist who wants to upstage Kuzco by creating mechanical suits to rival his own.

Senator Stern is Governor John Ratcliffe- a corrupt government official who wants to confiscate the Steel Llama for military use.

Black Widow is Elisa Maza- because I like this Gargoyles character and the next closest character is Kim Possible, but I don't want my characters to look too much like their film counterparts.

Nick Fury is Director Tamora Jean Calhoun- the fiercely determined commander of the top secret organization known as SHIELD, Calhoun is a dangerous woman to be your enemy, and a great one to be your friend.

Agent Coulson is Agent Benjamin Clawhauser- an energetic yet fat, enthusiastic SHIELD agent who loves cheetahs and is one of Captain China's greatest fans.

Ariel

Thor is Ariel- the daughter of the King of Atlantica and one of the city's greatest warriors.

King Triton- the king of Atlantica and a wise, powerful ruler.

Queen Athena- Triton's sweet wife and Ariel's mother.

Loki is Queen La- one of the Waziri, the people of the rainforest kingdom of Opar, and Ariel's foster sister.

Sif is Princess Kidagakash- Ariel's friend from the neighbouring sea-kingdom of Atlantis, equally skilled at fighting.

The Warriors Three are Anchor, Bruce and Chum- three hybrid man-sharks from Hawaii, and Ariel's closest friends.

The Destroyer is the Kraken- a gigantic octopus capable of sinking entire ships which protects the treasure chamber of Atlantica.

Tia Dalma- a mystic Jamaican mermaid who protects the gateway to Atlantica.

Sabor- the brutal queen of the Waziri and Queen La's mother.

Hawkeye is Merida Dunbroch- an energetic Scotswoman and a skilled archer who works for SHIELD.

Jane Foster is Milo Thatch- a young cartographer, linguist and archaeologist who becomes Ariel's boyfriend.

Erik Selvig is Joshamee Gibbs- Milo's more cautious mentor and former member of the Marines.

Darcy Lewis is Anna Arendelle- Milo's enthusiastic yet clumsy and at times annoying student.

Captain China

Captain America is Fa Mulan- a patriotic young Chinese woman in the Napoleonic War who becomes the first ever super-soldier, and keeps a pet dragon called Mushu as her companion and emblem of recognition.

Bucky Barnes is Shan Yu- Mulan's best friend and a new recruit in the Chinese Army.

The Red Skull is Claude Frollo- a psychopathic French warlord in the service of Napoleon, who was the first to be tested with the super-soldier serum and Mulan's main enemy.

Dr. Erskine is Dr. Clopin Trouillefou- a French physician who created a potion to increase human strength, agility and endurance to the highest level.

Peggy Carter is Captain Li Shang- an accomplished young Chinese captain and Mulan's boyfriend.

Dr. Zola is Dr. Lefou- a physically weak yet dangerously smart French weapons specialist.

Mushu is an Original Character- Since Mulan never did anything special with a shield in her own film, Mushu is her new weapon.

The Defenders

Maria Hill is Captain Ralph Reilly- an exceptionally strong high-ranking agent of KNIGHT second only to Calhoun. Ralph outwardly acts fierce and hard, but inwardly is concerned for his men.

The Other is the Horned King- a terrifying necromancer and one of Hades' chief servants.

Thanos is Hades- god of the underworld and the main villain of the Disney Superheroes Cinematic Series. Because even though many people think that Chernabog is the strongest villain of all Disney, he's still just a demon. Hades is a god, and he was able to command forces just as powerful as Chernabog(if not more than) when he released the Titans to do battle.

The Chitauri are the Cauldron-Born- because I realized that ultimately a battle between six superheroes and an army of elemental giants was very one-sided, so to make it more balanced, the giant army is now a normal-sized undead army. There's just the problem that they ride giant dragon-type animals into battle.

 **This is my updated character list for anyone interested in adopting my story. I enjoyed writing it originally, but now I've lost my enthusiasm for it and want to explore new stories. Hope someone likes my version of the superheroes and decides to make their own story of them. Anyway, I'll be busy starting work on my new Rise of the Big Four story.**

 **All the best, Sammael29**


End file.
